From Here to There
by Spitfire47
Summary: Sequel to "Voices of Reality" and "Fractured Illusion". Distance, time, patience and escape; four words that have kept me alive. Voices, dreams, images and screams; four words that have driven me to madness. Jason attempts to make a living in Panama, but his demons are catching up to him. AU S3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Sequel to **Voices of Reality** and **Fractured Illusion**. Contains vioence, language, and sexual content. Spitfire47_

_Another note - the words in italics and bold is Jason's conscious _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break._

* * *

My body felt weightless, the pain in my shoulder had turned to numbness and I felt nothing. That was a good thing, I thought. **_That means you're dying idiot_,** my conscious reminded. **_Close your eyes and count back from a hundred._ **I ignored my thoughts and my feelings. I liked being weightless I didn't have anything on my mind; I didn't have a care in the world. Everyone was dead. Let's pretend that, no one that I know is alive. Everyone is gone, dead, no longer existing but I knew that some people were alive, but let's pretend that they are far, far away.

Something was being pulled from my shoulder and I'm brought back down to Earth as the numbness vanishes, pain increases I want it all to stop. Fuck it I'm still alive aren't I? _**Welcome back!** _The pain returned and I unleashed a howl will with fury, pain and hurt. I knew that they were taking out the bullet but damn it hurt. Hands held me down as whoever the hell was screwing around with my shoulder attempted to take the bullet out. Mahone was going to pay for this. _**He manipulates you, tortures you, tries to kill off you friends, kills your brother and now he's going to pay**?_ I gritted my teeth but not in pain, in anger of my conscious. Voices clashed together overhead and I tried to glance at who was talking when I realized that there was a blindfold over my eyes. I struggled and more hands hold me down tightly. I felt a prick in the arm and winced. I tried to speak but suddenly voices became blended, my head felt woozy and when my conscious tried to taunt me it was in a low whisper voice. I tried to take in a deep breath but failed and slipped in to the darkness.

_All around me voices of all volumes tried to get my attention. Some were male others were female but all wanted to same thing: justice. I tried to cover my ears but my arms were firmly against my side as if an invisible force was holding them there. I tried to run but felt as if I were rooted to the spot. I tried to scream but couldn't make a single sound. Faces suddenly appeared and then vanished, I recognized most of them but others were completely new to me. I saw Roger Cringsly- the man whom I stabbed numerous times, Tamara -alive or dead, Chris - dead and numerous other faces including the Fox River Eight. I struggled against whatever force bound me to that spot, so I caused some pain to these people I can't be at fault for everything! I wanted to scream it, I wanted everyone to know that I was responsible for some lives but not all. But I knew that no one would give a damn in the end. A sudden shadow loomed over me and I looked up to see nothing but a tidal of darkness coming straight at me. I instincitvely went to duck but couldn't, pain returned to my wounded shoulder and I tried to cry out but remembered that I couldn't speak. I looked up just in time to see the wall of darkness enclose around me._

I woke suddenly. Sweat stained my hospital gown and my breaths were heavy. I tried to turn quickly to see where I was when a sharp pain erupted like fire in my shoulder followed by a small crack. I cried out and crashed back onto the blanket and pillows. I squeezed my eyes shut feeling the pain throb through my whole body. I opened my eyes and was greeted by harsh light. I quickly put my hand up to shield myself from the instense light before looking around. I was surrounded by machinery meaning that I was still in the hospital. I could see out the windows into the sunny day. I took in a deep breath and felt nothing constrict and no pain. Only then I realized that I was alive. I didn't die. I looked over at my shoulder that was thickly bandaged with gauze and tape. I looked up in time to see a nurse coming to me; she had a smile on when she saw me turn.

"Well looks whose back," she said playfully. Her voice had a slight accent to it. "You gave us quite a scare in the operation room."

I remained silent.

"You are in Panama City in Central America," the nurse reminded me. "You were shot in the shoulder by a fugitive, but you are alright now."

Did she realize that I was a fugitive too? Did anyone? _Score! _I shook my head and then looked at her.

"The bullet missed the bone so no fracture which was good, although you did loose a lot of blood."

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked nervously.

She blinked. "Well once you are released then you will go back to your normal life."

I inhaled normal life? So they didn't recognize me as a fugitive. Then I remembered something, Mahone had a plan to capture the brothers and there was a video involved but it was a false one. The video was broadcast all over the area, but it said that I escaped…didn't it? Remembering reminded me of the device clamped to my wrist and I looked down to see it was still there.

"We couldn't get that off," the nurse said slowly. "We tried but it didn't budge."

So I'll have it on for the rest of my life then, I thought dully to myself. **_Unless you decide to go with amputation._ **Fuck off!

"We're going to keep you here for a few more days but then you will be able to go." With that the nurse turned and left.

I was able to move on my own and so the first thing I did was I got up and looked outside. The streets were filled with cars bumper to bumper. The sun glared down on the city and I took in another breath. I'm free. _**False freedom**. _I'm still free. _**Under false pretenses y**-_ I'm free.

* * *

Two days came and gone, one more day and I would officially be released. MY shoulder gave me helll those two days, one time I would feel like I was burning from the inside while at another moment I felt like I was standing in a meat freezer. The wound was tender to touch, I swallowed three types of painkillers per day and I would sometimes feel a little woozy by the second pill. On the second day they allowed me to wander slightly on my own. I had managed to get a hold of a computer in the common room and I found the video of the 'fake escape' on a news site.

"The FBI," the video started. "Have decided to exonerate Jason Buchanan of all charges on the count of giving reliable information on the Fox River Eight, this information had determined the location of David Apolskis and his two accomplises Brooke Apolskis and Seth Hoffman as well as leading to other criminals whom have eluded the law from other nations. Also being a witness in a trail against Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows to their countless murders since their escape from the maximum security prison.

After watching the video I didn't know whether to cry or scream - or do both at the same time. Instead i replayed it and then felt an urge to grab the computer and throw it through the nearest window. Apparently I had disturbed some of the neighbouring patients after I had let out a loud string of curses that the doctors threatened to sedate me if I didn't shut up. No wonder everyone thought that I was free, the FBI changed from having escaped to being free. Perhaps they had figured that my freedom would get Michael and Lincoln and any other surviving Eight out of their hiding places and into the open.

Every day I wonder where the others were but most of all where Teddy was. The last time I saw him was under a street lamp, in front of a thrift store. Did he escape – fully escape or is he…**_captured or killed? My guess is that he is captured. _**I closed my eyes. I'm not crazy. I looked down and saw a black van parked in the centre of the lot. I tried not to look at it but something about it was making me skittish. _**Get real**. _Oh you can just fuck off. I tried to think back as to how long that van had been there but I couldn't remember. I turned away from the window and went back to lie down.

That was a big mistake. I should have run like the wind, screamed at the top of my lungs and flailed my arms like a maniac. If I had known what was next to come I would have jumped out the window to save my ass. But I didn't and thus the start of my downfall.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I heard voices coming from around the corner of my room. Ever since I saw that stupid black van I couldn't help but be nervous about it. I knew that there were people in it and I knew that something was not right as soon as I glanced at it. Was it the FBI? Some form of government here to take me away? Someone realized that I was actually a fugitive of the law? I doubted that it was another person to come and save me. I strained to hear the chatter but it was too low for me to make out any words. There were footsteps that came over to the conversation and another voice was added. The voice grew angrier.

"You don't understand," one said, "that man is dangerous and must be taken care of."

"He is completely harmless," one reassured, "now please leave you're making a scene."

The argument died down and the nurse came into my room and closed the door. I wanted to ask what that was all about but I remained silent as she gave me some medication.

* * *

The next morning I was released. My shoulder was wrapped tightly in gauze and I learned that surprisingly no bones were broken therefore no need for a cast but it was definitely a major flesh wound. I was given two types of painkillers and the bag that I was found with. I peaked inside to see all the clothes that the girl had given me were still in there in addition more gauze and tape. I signed my release forms and then was prepared to head out the door when I saw the black van parked in front of the entrance. The nurse sighed and cursed in her language. She went over to the men to tell them to go away when one calmly took out a silenced P2P and shot her. Immediately people screamed and backed away from the armed men as far as possible. Security ran towards them pulling out their guns but before they would do so the other guy shoot all three with perfect accuracy. Blood sprayed from the closest one onto me and I found myself remembering Brett. _**Hey idiot there coming after us.**_I looked to see both coming directly towards me and I started to run in the opposite direction. As I ran I looked behind me to see both men still close behind. I grabbed a cart and threw it to the ground hoping that it would stop them. One slipped on the spilled vaccines while the other continued after me. I made a sharp turn almost falling as I did and continued to run as fast as I could. Pain started to return to my shoulder from all the movement and it started to bring tears to my eyes because of it. I looked back to see the guy still behind me and I looked forward to see the fire exit. _Do it. _I slammed down the bar and pushed it open. Sirens immediately wailed as soon as the door was open but I ignored them and kept running. I turned to see the guy who had come after me stop just outside the exit and watch me run. I turned back and continued in the direction I was going.

I stopped running as soon as I was satisfied that I wasn't being followed anymore – for the record it was a while. I constantly looked over my shoulder, my conscious pestered me non-stop and my shoulder literally throbbed with pain. I finally found a secluded area where I could rest for a while and I took that opportunity. I went through my bag to find the painkillers, took a few and then leaned up against the wall while the pills went to work. My brain stopped nagging me, my shoulder turned numb after a while and I was just totally relaxed. My eyelids started to droop and my brain felt like it was going to shut down any moment. God I was tired. I looked around to see that no one was around. I took out a sweater rolled it up into a ball and used it was a pillow. It didn't take me long before I was asleep.

* * *

I woke to the sun setting in the east and I wondered what time it was. I rubbed the grit from my eyes and then struggled to my feet. The painkiller's effect had worn off so my shoulder was sore but not as bad as before. My conscious was silent which I took as a good thing and I felt completely awake. My stomach growled at me reminding me of my hunger and I slowly walked out of my hiding place in search of food.

I didn't have a lot of money but enough to get something quick. I found a small local restaurant and went inside I ordered, paid and sat down ready to eat when something grabbed my attention. There was a black Hummer parked outside the restaurant and seemingly parked purposely to face me. _**Nate was right, you are paranoid. **_**I groaned. **_**I'm back**__! _I tried to think of something else rather than the Hummer but just seeing it made me question. _**Eat your food you'll feel better.**_I ate a few bites before giving into my paranoia, I wrapped up the left overs, stuffed it in my bag and the left immediately.

I walked to the corner and waited. I turned around to see the Hummer coming around the corner too. _**Well I'll be damned**__. _I turned into an alley and walked calmly to the other street, I turned back to see a single person getting out of the vehicle and in his hand was a gun. _**I really doubt that it is a tranquilizer.**_I started to run. I jumped over the fence and landed hard on the ground but ignored the pain and continued to run. As I was ready to go out onto the street another Hummer blocked my exit and drove right at me. I jumped out of the way and tried to escape but I couldn't find any the Hummer was blocking my only way out.

The man jumped over the fence with ease and leveled his gun on me. I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. My mind raced to find a solution but none came to mind. Another man got out of the other Hummer and came up to me so I did the only thing possible. As he came closer I got ready and waited until he was mere inches from me. I quickly lifted my leg and delivered a kick to his chin. The man collapsed to the ground howling in pain and clutching his chin, I kicked him again in the ribs and was ready to hit him again when something slammed into my already injured shoulder. I let out a cry in pain before turning to the guy with the gun. I looked down to see it was nothing more than a rubber bullet but it still hurt like hell especially on my wounded shoulder. The man who I had kicked repeatedly tried to get up but I attacked him again, this time he was ready and grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. My bag helped break my fall and I took it off and whacked it at the man. The guy who was further away rushed up to me and stomped on my hand then kicked me in the chest. It felt like the wind was knocked out of my chest and I gasped for air but couldn't seem to get any. I tried to get up but realized that the guy was still standing on my hand. I forced my body to get up and then did something drastic. I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into the man's front calf. He unleashed a howl of anger, pain and hurt as he immediately jumped off my hand and crashed into his partner. The other one tried to shoot at me but I was already up and running. I turned back to see that the man standing stared at me for a few moments before helping his partner, but his hesitation didn't stop me; I kept running.

* * *

As night moved forward I found a dark secluded place where I could lie down. It was a small homemade shelter out of a few pieces of board that stood up on its own. I knew that I couldn't be picky so once making sure that no one was occupying the shelter or anything suspicious about it I crawled in and set my bag down. The metallic taste of the man's blood still filled my mouth no matter how many times I spat. I took out a bottle of water and rinsed my mouth but the blood still lingered. I leaned against the wall the shelter was built around and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Sorry for the long wait, I have a job and been working doubles a lot lately. Spitfire47_

* * *

I woke a few hours later to darkness. I got to my feet and waved my hands around to see if I could grab onto something sturdy. I found the wall and slowly moved along it with one hand on the wall and one hand steadying myself. I felt dizzy and the lack of energy didn't help. I moved slowly until I came to a street lamp that flickered occasionally. I looked up to see flies buzz madly around the source and a few came down towards me but I swatted them away. I moved down the street until I came to a corner and then sat cross-legged on the ground in attempts to get my energy back. I felt the rough stone press against my skin but I ignored the feeling and was ready to close my eyes when a sudden noise caught my attention. I turned in the direction and saw a police cruiser slowly making its way up the street. Panicking I grabbed my bag and moved quickly across the street towards the building. I ducked behind the corner and waited watching closely as the cruiser slowly passed. _**Do you honestly think that they're looking for us? You saw the video. **_But that doesn't mean that I trust it. I took in a shallow breath. There I go again. I muted my conscious, turned around and walked down the street.

I passed a bar, the smells of sizzling food made my stomach growl and my mind tell me how hungry I was. I didn't feel like going inside but forced myself through the metal doors. Inside the numerous lights immediately blinded me; hard metal blared through the speakers almost deafening me to the server who spoke. I pointed to the bar and she took me over to an empty seat. I ordered a drink first and when it came I didn't hesitate to take a sip. A buzz went through my mind but I shook it off and ordered food. I turned around to see people dancing, eat, drinking, and having a good time. I closed my eyes and tried to remember when I used to be like that, before I was thrown into prison.

I turned around and came face to face with a pretty red headed girl who had pale skin and sharp features. She wore a tight shirt to show off her curves and tight jeans, a small purse was over her shoulder and she had sandals on. Despite her beautiful looks there was something about her that worried me, that almost made me fear her. _**Oh you know her, boy don't you ever**_ my conscious jeered. At first I didn't understand but then as if my brain spilled out all my memories I finally realized where she was from.

Inside the courtroom I was in the prisoner's box awaiting sentencing. I had looked out to see the Cringsley family glare daggers at me when they weren't wiping their eyes with a tissue. I remember looking around the room to see reporters huddled in corners with their cameraman or reviewing notes alone. I looked down at the tortured family again and immediately noticed the girl, the daughter, Melanie; the one who witnessed me stabbing her father. She had testified against me too at first she was scared straight, but then she began to feel comfortable about putting me away. Both our eyes met briefly until I couldn't bear to look at her anymore, those once innocent eyes now tainted with the image of me plunging a knife into her father's chest repeatedly.

Our eyes met again like it had so many years ago, her eyes have grown harder from that day and her expression of blankness was pure flawless as she had possibly practiced it in front of numerous children therapists. Only then did I realize that I wasn't breathing it was hard to when you are looking at the girl linked to you. I wasn't sure if Melanie was surprised to see me, I could only imagine the emotions that she must be going through.

"What are you doing here?" the voice was haunted and hollow. It made me shudder. I didn't answer but instead got to my feet, paid for my drink and left. I passed her quickly catching a whiff of her perfume as I passed. Without hesitation her hand went up and caught my upper arm. I was caught by surprise but remained standing, the music seemed to fade as I looked at her. Melanie was close to my height maybe a few inches shorter you could tell from her bare arms that she definitely works out so she had a slight medium build. I looked at her and demanded, "What?"

"What made you do it?" she whispered.

I turned away and then forced my arms out of her iron –like grip with a little force. It wasn't any of her damn business, none of it was. She just happened to be there at the wrong time, the family was supposed to be on a vacation except for that bastard. I walked away from her turning back only to see the hurt and anger that was on her face. No doubt that she wanted answers but this wasn't the time. I rushed out of the bar.

I found an empty alley and collapsed as everything that held me together while facing Melanie came crashing in on me. It was like a freshly healed wound had been ripped open again except this time it was mentally. I fell to the side and laid there while trying to think but nothing came, it was like my conscious wanted me to go through this, this unforgiving torture. Everything from the day of the trial, the escape, the interrogations and the torture I held in fine then along comes Melanie Cringsley, the tipping point, my tipping point and collapses everything with a single sentence. After what seemed like hours I gathered myself up and stood on my feet suddenly a loud beeping noise echoed against the walls and I jumped. I found the source quickly and realized that it was coming from my bag. I never remembered having a cell phone nor one given to me, but this bag was given to me by that little girl, Aileen, could she have…no impossible. I looked at the glowing screen and immediately my insides grew cold to the point of freezing. My mind started up again and the wall closed in the gaps Melanie had created. The tears dried up on my face and I looked at the screen as four words started back**: Penitenciar****í****a Federal de Sona.**


	4. Chapter 4

The air around me grew cold. I tried to breathe but it seemed that all the oxygen around me had just vanished. My finger hovered over the talk button but I hesitated, something inside of me screamed not to while the other said go ahead. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate but my mind was at battle with yes and no. Penitenciaria de Sona? Definitely a prison name but where is it located? I pressed the talk button and held it up to my ear.

"Jason it's me!" It was like a sudden explosion in my head, I definitely recognized that voice. Michael Scofield.

"How did you…," my voice was hardly audible even to myself I was shocked that Michael had managed to get a hold of me.

"Please listen, I'm going to give you an address and I need you to go to it. Lincoln will be there waiting for you."

I listened as he gave me the address and then he hung up leaving me to hear a rhythmic beep of the dial tone. Teddy must have given him the number to this phone, if Teddy was the one who gave me the phone. I don't remember seeing any phone when I opened the bag he had given me. I gave a small sigh and headed towards the address that Michael told me wondering many things including where Mahone might be.

When I was in the hospital I had heard that Mahone was captured too along with Michael after I had been shot. The people who rescued me were police and they even had taken Sara away but I haven't heard any news about her. Sona was of course the prison that they were thrown in and if Teddy did give me the phone in some way of me not noticing then I would be able to contact him too especially if he is in the same prison. I took out the phone and pressed redial on the Sona number but instead got nothing but ringing for a straight five minutes. Frustrated I closed the phone and continued to walk in the direction Michael had sent me in. Just then a white van slowly came into vision and headed towards me. _**Paranoia will get you nowhere.**_ Shut up. I continued to walk forwards ignoring my conscious hoping that the white van was just a white van but from all the shit that I've been through; it wasn't possible. As soon as I neared the passenger side, the door rolled open and arms shot out I instinctively ducked and bolted but something caught around my leg and I tumbled to the ground with a solid thump. I groaned and looked up in time to see a pair of hands grab my lapels and force me to my feet. I punched the bastard and he immediately released my howling madly while clutching his face. I turned around just in time to see another man coming at me. I tried to dodge but he was too fast and rammed something into my side. I immediately seized up and whatever he stabbed me with made every cell in my body stand at attention. I collapsed to the ground unable to control the spasms my body was having, I tried to control my body but every nerve and muscle ignored me and did its own thing. I looked up to see two guys standing over me, one knelt down and the last thing I saw was his fist coming at my face.

* * *

_**So when you wake up do you have a plan? **_Wait what? _**Do you know where you are? **_If it's another hospital then I'm going to freak._** Wake up and find out. **_I slowly opened my eyes to a dimmed headlamp glare down at me from above. I was lying on the ground, above me were four more lights that hung from the grungy ceiling, I slowly turned over to see if I could get a glimpse at anything else. Surrounded by four equally grungy walls and a thick metal door; either than that nothing. I expected to see torture tools like back in Arizona but nothing it was completely bare I wasn't even tied to anything. I slowly got to my feet and walked over to the door. There was a small window that was barred near the top so I had to stand on my toes to see out of it.

"Hello?"

My voice echoed and I deduced that I was in a large building.

"Hello?"

Just then a face appeared and I gave a yelp in surprise. I lost balanced and fell back on my ass. The face grinned and their chuckled echoed in my cell. There was a rustle on the other end and the door was opened. The person stepped out into the open and I could help but be slightly repulsed by his look.

One eye was milky white indicating blindness and there was a nasty scar that jagged all the way across his face. His right ear looked like someone…or something chewed on it and on the right side of his face half of his lower lip was gone so you have a good view of his canine. He was dressed in all black and on each hand were brass knuckles although I was sure those weren't necessary because the mane was extremely well-built.

I wasn't sure if I would have to fight this guy or what, either way I knew that I wasn't going to get out of this alive. I wanted to ask where I was, what was going on and how to get out. However I had a sinking feeling that the possibility of me getting out of this hell hole was slimmed to about less than one percent. _**Ask him about his face maybe that'll break the ice. **_Oh you can just shut the fuck up right now! I screamed at my conscious. I got to my feet and the man watched my every move. If I attacked him directly it would be a certain death I was sure of it. However I did want to know where I was, I guess it didn't hurt to ask.

"Where am I? What is this place?" I felt my heartbeat pick up as I asked the questions. The man didn't reply instead moved to the side and I looked to see someone come into the room.

At first I was shocked but immediately got over it as I knew that if the person in front of me knew that I was here, then no doubt that they possibly planned my capture. I took a step forward and the man too took a step but the person raised their hand to stop them. The man looked down at them as if to protest but immediately shut up when the person looked back.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demanded I had enough with this charades crap, time to get answers.

"Be patient," the voice commanded, it was definitely female. "You are going to help us make Michael Scofield move faster with the plan, if you fail your death with be slow and painful. Are you in?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Your questions will be answered in time, however you still have to answer mine and I must tell you now that I'm not very patient."

I looked at the man and he gave me a grin, no doubt that my death would be by his own hands. I needed to think fast I needed to find out what was going on. I still had questions.

"Who are you?"

The female turned her head. "Is that a yes?"

I clenched my fists but nodded nonetheless. The female took in a breath and then took out a cell phone. Now I was pissed.

"Hey!" I moved towards the woman but the man slammed his fist into my chest. I was literally blown back by the force of his punch. On the ground I tried to breath but every time I went for air it stung and stars danced in my vision. My chest felt like it was going to burst with all the pain and I was positive that some ribs were cracked. I heard footsteps and closed my eyes to suck in a breath of air. When I opened them again I saw both looking down at me.

"You questions will be answered in time," the woman repeated, "but your last question is relevant for this type of situation."

I gasped for air again and felt my skin tighten against my broken ribs.

"My name is Gretchen Morgan."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _Sorry being working doubles lately and had a major case of writer's block, back now and will attempt to make regular updates but no promises. I will finish the story though. Spitfire47_

* * *

I looked at the woman standing before me completely bewildered. The burly man with the scarred face grinned stupidly as he scanned my face for an expression.

"I have a very important job for you Jason," she said, her voice was firm as if she was used to be obeyed. Her face held a cold glare as she examined me up and down as if I was nothing but a speck. However sitting on a dirty floor on my ass I could see where she got that impression.

"Michael Scofield." My chest felt heavy when she said the name. I remembered the last time I saw him. It was after my escape from the FBI (again). I was used as bait in order to bring the brothers out from hiding.

"He has an important job too," she said slowly as if she were speaking to a child. "However his job is completely different from yours."

My mouth formed words but nothing came out.

"I want you to make sure he stays on track," Gretchen said removing a cell phone from her pocket. "Call him – now."

I took the phone silently from her and then stared back at the guard. I flipped open the phone and saw a familiar number appear. I pressed TALK and waited. The pick up was immediate but it wasn't Michael.

"Hey Maytag," a familiar sly southern voice entered my ear.

A lump in my throat grew but I managed to get one word passed it: "Teddy."

Gretchen immediately straightened but I ignored her.

"Lost for words?" he asked. He was still his old self I could hear but something was up, something was wrong I knew it.

"Its…um…I was actually calling for-."

"Pretty?"

I nodded even though I knew that he couldn't see it. Teddy chuckled and I felt my heart rise in my chest. Then he grew serious. "And what do you want with Scofield?"

A shiver ran down my spine as he said Michael's name in a dark matter. I knew something wrong was up, and of course it had to do with Michael.

"Is…is he there?"

Before Teddy could answer, Gretchen was at my side in less than two strides, she snatched the phone from my hand and then marched out of the room. The guard followed her leaving me shaken in the cell all alone.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep or unconscious because I found myself lying on the ground. A cool stillness lingered in the cell and I looked down remembering that all I had on was a pair of jeans and a short sleeve. I rubbed my arms to keep me warm. **Cold? **Shut up. **I only as a simple question. **I really wasn't in the mood to have a one-on-one with my conscious at the moment. **So the first time the Sona number comes on the screen-** shut up – **let me finish. The first time the number comes on the screen its Michael, the second time its Teddy. **I groaned at my own self -pity. I'm in control I know what I'm doing. **Until your heartstrings pull you back. **I slammed my fist into the wall. I could feel skin break and the bone bruise. Pain shot through my hand and up my arm inserting itself into my brain like a parasite. I slowly pulled my hand away from the wall and putting it up to eye-level. I would see the blood trickle into the pores making it look like a red spider web from afar. Bits of tissue were scraped away on the wall allowing me to see underneath the skin layer. I laid my hand down at my side and slumped against the wall. I wanted to leave, I wanted to find Teddy.

* * *

I had fallen asleep again soon after I had punched the wall the second wall in fury as my conscious had went into a monologue of its own. I woke to see a person wrapping gauze around my wounded hand, they were dressed in black and had a white lab coat on indicating that they were in the medical field. I instinctively pulled my hand away at first but I heard something being drawn and I looked to see the guard from before hand a large hunting knife in his hand. I knew that I couldn't be able to get three steps. Once the person was done, Gretchen entered again this time with a bag.

"Someone wants to talk to you," she handed me the phone and I put it against my ear. I was wondering if it was Michael, half-heartily I was hoping that it was Teddy but it was neither.

"Jason Butchanan," the voice was firm like Gretchen's and sounded slightly old too. "I have a proposal for you."

I waited and the man on the phone took that as a good sign.

"The Detector on your wrist is made from a mixture of beryllium, nickel and a touch of titanium able to withstand much pressure. It can not be cut off, instead it can only be taken off by a key that I too possess such as the FBI. The proposal: make sure that Michael Scofield will get James Whistler out of Sona within the next week. If he succeeds then I will have my associate Gretchen will remove the Detector," As if on cue, Gretchen displayed the key, it looked like any normal key. "If you fail, then I shall inform every station in America of your whereabouts and tell them about your string of murders."

"_My what_?" I couldn't believe what this guy was saying. I didn't murder anyone – except the FBI agent behind the key store.

"That's right," I could almost see the man smiling as he spoke. "your slow decent into madness after the escape has left you…quite clumsy hasn't it? First it's Lawrence." A flash of the black market dealer's face popped into my head. "Then Kayla." Flash "Then Nate." Flash "And let's not forget about Brett."

I closed my eyes this guy was threatening to frame me for everyone who was killed around me. But Lawrence wasn't killed… **I think we should leave it there. **For once I agreed with my conscious.

"Jason, are you still there?"

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely.

"Good, so let me see…that is four people killed right?"

"…yes."

There was a silence between us and finally the man on the phone spoke again. "Lets kick it up a notch, halfway through the week if you do a good job I will tell you where Seth and Tamara are alright?"

Immediately I perked up. The sound of their names seemed to bring something back to life in me. I felt myself loose breath from shock.

"Jason?"

"Yeah? Um…yes okay."

"Gretchen will be calling you periodically to check how you are doing?"

"Wait…are you sending me to Sona?"

The man chuckled. "Of course not, you need to be on the outside however you don't know much about the outside do you?"

I didn't reply.

"You will be accompanied while you are 'working'. Someone whom I think you are familiar with yes?"

On cue the door opened and a person stepped inside the cell. I almost dropped the phone in shock, my chest tightened and it seemed as if the room had suddenly shrunk drastically. I tried to think of what to say what to do, even my conscious wasn't saying anything – doing anything. Before me in baggy trousers, and a plaid top was Melanie Cringsley.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N_: Sorry for the late update, had some issues nad writer's block. Starting school so updates will be irregular but I will finish. Spitfire47_

* * *

I stared dumbfound at the person in front of me. I was curious as to how Melanie had gotten involved with…whatever the fuck this was. She didn't seem the type, but no one ever does now a days. I wondered what drove her to become one of these people, to become something terrible.

"You're first task," Gretchen said breaking me from my concentration. "Keep in contact with both Michael and Lincoln make sure that they are doing what they are supposed to be doing. Understand?"

I nodded not daring to say a word. At the moment I didn't trust my own voice because I was worried that I would say something insulting which I probably would. I looked at Melanie who had a blank look on her face as she stared at me. Gretchen handed me the phone and whispered, "Stay away from the police stations, make sure that you act normal."

Act normal, I thought, I had 'acted' normal ever since the escape but I held my tongue. I looked over at Melanie who waited patiently.

"You're going to be staying in an apartment, don't speak to anyone there and don't try to speak to anyone unless spoken too," Gretchen instructed.

I opened my mouth. "So pretty much 'shut the fuck up twenty-four/seven right?"

Looking at me with those dark eyes Gretchen nodded ignoring the sarcasm. I walked over to Melanie and nodded my readiness to go. She held out her hand to Gretchen who passed over keys to a vehicle.

"Up the stairs, three levels and door to the left."

We followed her instructions in silence the whole building itself had this eerie feeling to it. I looked to see Melanie was a few steps ahead of me and I followed none-too-close behind. We came to the ground floor and then took the door to the left and walked out.

We found ourselves in the garage, it was small and lines with cupboards and shelves filled with tools. In the middle of the floor was silver 2008 Chrysler Sebring. **Bring back memories?** There you are, I thought back. I sighed looking at the vehicle it was same vehicle I had driven to the Cringsley house that night. I turned to Melanie who asked "Like it?"

I didn't say anything just walked towards the vehicle and thought dully to myself, I do a job and they try to intimidate me. We climbed into the car with Melanie in the driver's seat and turned the engine on. I felt a familiar rumble underneath me as the vehicle gently rolled out of the garage and into the light. Since I was stuck in the dark for a couple of days, my eyes strained against the bright assault.

"Here," Melanie held up a pair of cheap sunglasses. I took them and placed them on and sighed with relief. I was ready to thank her but realized that she probably wouldn't respond. Right, this is new. Usually it would be me doing most of the work and yet here I was the observer. I took in a breath and leaned back into the seat. As we came to a set of lights, a black vehicle pulled up behind us and parked a little too close for comfort. Melanie narrowed her eyes in the mirror as if to say back off but the vehicle inched up further until it was only centimetres from our tailgate.

"Um…"

"Shut up," Melanie hissed still glaring at the driver. I turned around and immediately recognized them as government officials. One displayed his badge and pointed towards the side of the road.

"Is this supposed to happen?"

Melanie shook her head and as soon as the green light flashed she did as the officials commanded and pulled over.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just trust me," Melanie said still gripping the steering wheel.

As the black vehicle was ready to park behind us, a transport truck raced through the intersection and slammed into the jeep. I jumped in shock and surprise and turned to see that Melanie was completely cool with the whole situation. I watched as the jeep rolled over numerous times before finally coming to a stop on its top. I took in deep breaths trying to calm myself down from what just happened.

"What the fuck!?" I screamed.

"I told you to trust me," Melanie said pulling out from the curb and away from the scene and gathering people.

"Wha…ho…gah!"

"call up Michael now," Melanie commanded in her soft tone. That got my mind off what just happened but it was still there. As I punched the buttons for speed dial it suddenly hit me.

"Did…_they_ do that?" I asked.

Melanie didn't answer, her eyes never leaving the road. I looked up to see a camera wired into a pole looking out onto the busy street and then took in a shaky breath. They were watching us, they knew that we were going to be pulled over and they knew everything. I tried not to think about it as I pressed TALK.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Guest: Thank you. Spitfire47_

* * *

It was exactly twenty minutes before we came to a stop, the car gage was almost at E so we didn't really have a choice. None of us spoke after what had happened and I couldn't help but feel a little paranoid

**Do it.**

Do what? I replied silently to my conscious. I had been ignoring it ever since the 'accident' and have been successful up until now.

**Ask her where we're going.**

Go away.

Those two words have been a majority of my replies lately to my mind. I wanted silence and it wanted to do nothing but pester me with stupid questions and dumb statements. But it's supposed to be my mind, my conscious, my brain right? Right? I looked to see Melanie stepping out of the car to fill the vehicle.

**So are we going to see Lincoln?**

No idea.

**Are we going to prison again?**

No.

**Are we going to visit Sona?**

Go away.

**I'm just making conversation.**

I ignored myself and stared straight. My stomach growled in hunger but I ignored that too. I pulled down the visor and opened the slot allowing myself to look in the mirror. My cheeks were slightly sunken and bags were forming under my eyes. My hair had grown out a lot so poor excuse for a Mohawk had completely vanished. I haven't shaved in days so my stubble was growing thicker. I looked over to see Melanie busying herself paying for the gas and I turned back. I waited patiently while she got into the car and turned to her.

"So am I serious going to go around Panama looking like this?"

Melanie gave me a blank look. "Some authorities are still looking for you, best if you stay like that."

"Is that what _he _said?"

"No, that's what _I'm_ saying."

**Touchy. **

I back into the seat and muttered, "It wasn't my fault."

"Well maybe you should have just fucked off!"

That was her first outburst to me. I could tell that she felt good saying it but she hid it behind an angered face and dark eyes.

"Well maybe if your father wasn't such a fucking player-."

"Don't you dar-"

_Ring._ We both looked at the blackberry between us. _Ring. _

"Well?" I grumbled.

With shaky hands Melanie picked it up and answered. "Yes…yes. I understand b-. Wait how long?" – her face grew white – "Alright, I understand."

She closed the phone and then immediately put the vehicle in drive before shooting out of the station like a bullet almost taking out a small car while doing so.

"What the fuck!" I shouted.

Melanie ignored me and concentrated on the road. Just then a wail came from behind us and I turned to see three police cars making their way through the street trying to gain on us.

"Melanie," I warned. But my warning fell on deaf ears as she pushed down harder on the gas pedal fueling the engine making the car go faster. I turned to see an officer lean out of the window and shoot at us. A bullet punched through the side mirror on my side making me jump. I turned back to see the officer ready to unleash another round when a transport beeped at the officer who was too slow to respond. His body snapped back and his whole chest exploded with white and red as the transport slammed into him. The driver looked at his partner in sheer horror veering off the too side colliding with a van, both tumbled on the pavement for a short distance before skidding to a halt.

"Was that?" I asked.

"No," Melanie replied, "that was luck."

Luck? A guy getting his body snapped in half by a speeding transport is luck? However I didn't continue and looked straight to see an exit coming up.

"Take it!" I shouted at her over the wind and noise.

"What?" she shouted back.

"Take the exit."

"No."

"Do it!"

She ignored me and I grabbed the wheel and gave a sharp turn. The vehicle swerved to the left and we went up on the ramp into clear area.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed.

I turned to see the police cars following us.

"Do you have a gun?"

"A what?"

"A gun, baton any fucking weapon I can throw at these assholes."

Melanie didn't answer instead she looked like she was going to do a full U-turn right in the middle of the street. And she did. Or attempted to before I stopped her.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"This isn't a part of the plan," she said in a hoarse whisper. I looked at her to see that tears were starting to form in her eyes and she looked desperate. I was shocked to see her this way just three minutes ago she looked ready to kill me, now she looked like she just lost a best friend. Little did I know that due to my actions, she did.

She was prepared to make the U-turn anyway when a gunshot rang out. The shot punctured through the front tire and we flipped forward. I was quite used to crashes mind you however this one was quite different, this one I was beside the daughter of my victim, this one I was to lose more than the key and in this one I would be placed right back where I started.

Images and starts danced in my vision, I could feel the car roll twice before stopping and when it did the world kept on spinning. I looked over to see Melanie out cold her face was covered with blood along with a majority of her body that I could see. I attempted to see the damage done to my own self but found that I couldn't move. I let out a cry of pain as a burning sensation stabbed my calf.

A high pitched squeal rang in my ears and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to tune out the noise but it seemed to have lodged itself deep into my brain. In the distance I heard something or someone coming towards us. Again I tried to get out but I could literally feel my skin tear against the piece of metal that was embedded into my leg. I heard a low _bzzz_ and I turned to see the police cutting away pieces of metal in order to get to us.

I turned to see Melanie slowly coming around, her moans were lost in the buzz. Suddenly I felt hands grabbed my arms and shoulders, I couldn't help but scream as they tugged. I was then gently lowered and the saw started up again near my leg. I was frightened. Scared that whoever was operating the saw would slip and the blade would end up chewing through my leg instead of the metal. But they succeeded and I was pulled from the car. As soon as I was out, a fury of hands grabbed at me and lifted me from the ground onto the stretcher. Straps were thrown across my body as I released involuntary paroxysmal spasms. I tried to look up but a thin strap bound my head down and all I could hear were the faint voices. I tried to grasp reason but my mind was slipping. Even my conscious had finally shut up but sadly this is when I needed it most. The knowledge of knowing that I was okay, that I was going to survive instead of the frantic panic around me telling me that I was going to die. I closed my eyes and allowed a familiar tingling sensation wash over me, taking me away from the panic, the pain and reality.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back.**

Balls to you.

**So how many accidents have we been in? I just want to keep track.**

Go away.

**If we get thrown in prison again I'm going to mentally pulverize you.**

At that line I woke with a start. Bad move. Above me was a large headlight glaring at me and the heat was intense. I was bound to a metal examination table and in all four corners were cameras. The scene looked too familiar and I burst into tears. I couldn't help myself, I felt suffocated in the room and I lost. Half of me wanted to flee down the hallway of where ever the hell I was screaming as loud as possible while the other half expected Mahone to come in with his two torture tagalongs. I was able to raise my head slightly to see that I was covered with a thin cloth. My calf was wrapped thickly in gauze along with my wrist and a gauze patch was taped to the side of my neck. I would see the old bullet wound that Mahone had inflicted had partially scarred over leaving only spots of crust. The cloth on my chest was laid so gently that I could see the old scars from the torture Mahone inflicted what only seemed like days ago was actually only three weeks ago. Some of the scars had broken so a thin trail of blood was visible under the scar tissue. One scar had been disturbed and re-stitched neatly. I looked around to see that I was in a surgery room, large sinks pushed back, a tray filled with clean instruments not too far away and the sensation of danger not too far lingered too. The heat from the lamp dried the trailing tears on my cheeks and punctured through the cloth to my bare skin. I looked to my left wrist to see that the metal band was still there.

The door opened and at first two guards with rifles slung across their shoulders took their positions at the door while another man dressed in a black suit came in. He walked straight up to me and immediately started to question me.

"Jason Buchanan?"

"Yes," I whispered, my voice was hoarse from use.

"I'm with the CIA here on duty with the American Embassy in Panama City," the man said, his voice was firm.

I closed my eyes and immediately felt a light tap on my cheek.

"I need you to stay with me okay? Now you need to answer a few questions for me."

I remained silent and the man leaned in.

"There are a lot of people looking for you Jason, I'd co-operate if I were you."

I didn't say anything realizing that no matter how many times this guy threatens me I'm going to prison anyway.

"Who was the girl with you?"

"I don't know," I played dumb.

"Don't play with me Jason," the man said quietly. "The girl, who and where is she?"

He walked around me to the instruments and examined all of them. I was pretty sure that he was able to see my heart beat within my chest.

"Agent Mahone," the agent said picking up what resembled a pick, "was always too quick and relied on action too much. That made him clumsy and sloppy." With each word he slowly made his way back to me, I struggled against the leather bounds but nothing worked. "We made fun of him at the office and thought that his tactics were slow and witted. But with you…I can see why he acted in such a way."

He knelt down to my level and whispered harshly into my ear, "You will answer my questions unless you want to lose something very valuable." He hovered the pick millimetres away from my eye.

"The girl."

"Cringsley," I said giving in. "I don't know her first name but I know that her last name is Cringsley."

The agent stood and then dragged the pick slowly across my collarbone. I let out a sharp yelp of both surprise and pain.

"Cringsley was the man whom you killed, or at least attempted to. You know the girl's first name I know it."

"Melanie."

"Thank you."

He took the sheet off my body and I felt my cheeks slightly blush as he grinned looking at my body. He then looked back at me and waved the bloodied pick.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said in reply, "I thought that she was injured."

"She was, and now she's gone."

"I don't know where she is."

The agent came up to me and asked, "What do you know about the Company?"

"I…"

"You have five seconds."

"They captured me one night and locked me in a small cell for three days before letting me out with Melanie."

"Who was there?"

"I don't know some woman named Gretchen and another guy."

The agent nodded and then said, "Have you ever heard of Sona?"

I barely nodded.

"That's where we're going to be placing you temporarily for the time being."

Time being? Would it be easier to just send me back to the States and imprison me there? But there was something else that seemed wrong.

"Who is it?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about?" the agent asked.

"Wouldn't it be easier to imprison me in the US? Who is it you're after?"

The agent smiled. "Smart, too bad you didn't use those brain cells when you were trying to escape."

Before I could react he took his hand out of his pocket and injected a syringe into my skin. He pushed on the pump and I could feel the sedative flow through my veins. I tried to concentrate but had trouble focusing.

"We'll give it three weeks," the agent said, his voice was distant and echoed, "if not then…we'll have to find some other use for you."

**So when should I start pulverizing you? **Even my conscious seemed a little fuzzed and echoed. Anytime, I thought, anytime.

* * *

I woke and this time I was propped against the side of a moving van. In front of me were two guards armed with rifles and P99s. I was chained to the metal rung on the floor of the vehicle and a leather strap was around my waist keeping me from falling over. The ride was unpleasant and we slowly came to a stop, I suspected that we were here at the prison gates however I knew that something bad was going to happen. Something bad always tends to happen around me. The doors opened and I saw three armed guards pointing their guns directly at myself and the two guards. The two guards were shocked but when recovered attempted to shoot the three outside but were blasted back by a hail of gun fire. One entered the van and unchained me. They pulled me to my feet and brought me to a black sedan that was parked behind the prison transpo. I was seated in the back and handed a phone. It rang.  
"Who was the man who took you?" the voice was the same male who I spoke to earlier.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "He didn't tell me his name only that he was part of the CIA."

The man swore softly under his breath. "We're currently looking for Melanie so there have been a change of plans."

I was nervous, usually when a change of plans occurs I get stuck with the consequences either way.

"Michael is indeed in Sona along with a few others including Theodore Bagwell, there is a man that is in there that we need to get into contact with. His name is James Whistler and we need him."

I was beginning to see where this was headed.

"You're going to put me in there aren't you?" my mind was hurting just the thought of being put back in another prison.

"Even better, you're going to be one of the prison guards."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: _takes place after the events of Ep. Vamonos but before Ep. Bang and Burn. Spitfire47_

* * *

I was shocked. No way in hell would that ever work, yet somehow I knew that they (whoever the fuck they were) were able to do it. I was given a set of Sona prison guard clothes and a hat. The story went something along the lines of this: a prison guard "mysteriously" died and I was taking his place. That was it. Easy. An explanation for my foreign looks was that I just moved here and had an impressive prison record. The cuffs on the jacket were long and open enough to conceal the government administered tracking device still clamped tightly around my wrist. I awkwardly got changed in the sedan and when I was finally in the clothes the man called me again.

"Keep an eye on Michael for me," the man demanded, "make sure he is doing what he has to and that the guards don't suspect anything of him. That everything is fine."

"Got it," I breathed. I didn't know where to begin, even my conscious didn't even know where to begin. Going to prison yet switching roles. Instead of being an inmate I was the guard. Those in the prison had to obey me. After years of being someone's bitch I knew this was not going to be easy.

"One more thing, there will be a woman visiting every so often she will be going by the name Susan however you will know her by something different." With that the man hung up leaving me as confused as ever.

Upon approaching Sona I was given a baton and a P22 un-silenced gun. I adjusted the cap on my head feeling slightly uncomfortable about the whole ordeal however the need to get the fucking bracelet off and the knowledge of where Seth, David, Brooke and Tamara were was strong. The door then opened and I was greeted by two people both had hard stone faces and wore different styled uniforms from each other and myself.

"American?" one asked, he looked the oldest of the two and I immediately realized that he was in command. "Trevor Blikely yes?"

I nodded.

"Colonel Escamilla, this is Captain Hurtado."

Nod.

"You position will be in general population and on the second tower. Shoot if someone tries to escape."

Another nod and I was immediately led into the prison.

It was uninviting and untidy unlike Fox River. Sometimes sharp points of fence and what looked like chicken wire stuck out. It resembled a bit like inside Fox River when we entered the hole through Michael's cell way back when. The windows were of course barred and slightly smeared with dirty, the air was stale and had a lingering scent of smoke hanging everywhere. As we passed doors I could hear voices on the other side and the occasional scream, when that happened a shudder went through my spine. I was led through a serious of hallways until we finally came into the Gen Pop area. Inmates were all over roaming freely, most were in grey tops and pants while others were in completely different clothing. All the cell doors were open yet no one seemed interested in being in there despite the small space. I took in a breath and the whole place smell like smoke and urine.

"This," Colonel Escamilla grandly spread his arms out to the whole room, "is what you'll be looking after."

I clenched my jaw tightly afraid of giving off a sense of shock and complete horror as I gazed out into the crowd. I was led past all the inmates and they whistled loudly. Some cussed at me and a few even spat at me but I dodged.

"Get tough," Colonel Escamilla growled, he took out his baton and struck one of the inmates that had spat at me. The inmate immediately collapsed to the ground groaning and clutching his ear. I quickly tore my eyes away from the scene and continued to follow Captain Hurtado. I was taken into a small room that was locked and Hurtado handed me a key that I hung around my neck.

"Stay in here while on duty," he explained, "you may walk around if you wish but at night you will be up there." He pointed to the tower on the right, I noticed a figure in each tower holding something that resembled a high powered rifle. Colonel Escamilla nudged me.

"They try to escape," he motioned his hand to inmates in the yard, "you shoot them." He them mimicked shooting off a gun with his hand. I nodded understanding what he was saying however not liking it exactly. Captain Hurtado then turned and left leaving Colonel Escamilla and myself alone. I wasn't really comfortable around the man, something about him gave off a bad vibe and I wanted to stay away from it. I was here to help Michael and the others, where ever the hell they may be.

The main rule of Sona was to not let the inmates run the prison. They can fight, which they do. They can kill each other, which they do. And they can have "outsiders", which some do depending on what sort of connection you have. The inmates ran the prison to the point where it didn't matter what the body count by the end of the day was, as long as it wasn't the guards' bodies.

Colonel Escamilla left a little while later and I was alone in the small room. A couple inmates passed giving me dirty looks but continued to make their way to the yard. I sat down in the chair and looked out to see that everyone went back to minding their own business with a little help from the Colonel. I looked around trying to spot Teddy or even Michael but saw no one that I recognized. It immediately got stuffy in the room so I stepped out making sure that I had my baton and gun with me. I didn't really want to hurt much less kill anyone but I knew that it seemed that I had to prove to both the General and the Colonel that I was worth it if I wanted to stay here. Just then a lanky kid looking no older than 17 came up to me. He wasn't really like the others, his expression was much softer almost welcoming which was a surprise in this place. He sort of reminded me of David except the attempts to fit in and rap.

"American?" he asked.

I nodded. "Transfer."

His grin broke into a wide toothy smile. "There are other American's here too, would you know them?"

I looked at this kid, what the hell was he trying to pull. He seemed to be recognize my expression of doubt.

"McGrady."

**You have got to be fucking kidding me right? **

I could have used you two minutes ago.

**It was fun to see you try to do something on your own, like a big boy.**

I hate you so much sometimes.

"Blikely," I returned.

"Come," McGrady said motioning me to follow. "Come meet other Americans."

I followed hoping that the only Americans in the whole damn prison were Michael, Teddy and whoever else. He led me through another hallway and then after making a turn I immediately saw them.

"Hey!" McGrady shouted to them. "Michael!"

Michael turned and froze. I could tell that he was immediately shocked to see me here, and in a guard's uniform. But my eyes weren't on him, they were on the person behind him with a small scar on the right side of his head and the numerous small scars on his ear where I had bitten him. Mahone just stared at me, he tried to speak and Michael got a sense that there was some tension between us and stepped to the side. I tried to contain myself, I attempted to force myself to be still but memories came back to me like a rising tide and then it all came down. Within two steps I was in front of Mahone grapping his lapels and shaking him like a mad man. Michael and McGrady tried to pull me off but I shoved both of them away.

"Where the fuck is she?" I demanded. "I know she is alive, that whole "she's dead shit" was nothing but shit wasn't it?!"

"Mahone what is he talking about?" Michael demanded. However Mahone ignored the man and kept his eyes on me.

"Where. Are. _They_?" I had shocked myself with the tone of my voice but it wasn't going to change unless this guy gave me answers.

"I don't know where David and Brooke are," Mahone admitted, "but I do know where Seth is."

"What about Tamara?"

"She is alive, as far as I know she is in New York."

I released Mahone having no choice but to believe him. I ran my hand through my grown hair trying to think of what to do. Then I remembered something that the man on the phone told me.

"A woman comes to visit you right?" I asked Michael who nodded, "her name isn't Susan. It's Gretchen Morgan, she works for some guy."

Michael was shocked that I knew this.

"I spoke to him numerous times since I've been in Panama."

"You're supposed to be dead," he returned, wasn't exactly the response that I was looking for but I remained quiet.

"Survived it," I said while glaring at Mahone.

"I was under orders too," Mahone defended.

"Really? Cause it sure as hell didn't' seem like it.  
Mahone was ready to respond when someone shouted and every inmate in the yard turned to see who was coming. I poked my head around the corner to see what was going on. A large black man came into the yard surrounded by other inmates, immediately I knew this guy was in charge; he was the leader. I noticed how some inmates moved out of his way meaning that he had a large impact upon not only the inmates but also the prison itself. Near the end of the group my jaw dropped as I laid my eyes upon him. I looked at Teddy and he looked at me.


	10. Chapter 10

Trying to avoid eye contact with someone you lived with in a 6 by 8 cell and was a personal bitch to for three years isn't exactly as easy as it seemed. It was difficult to turn away avoiding Teddy's stare that had curiosity in it. I knew that there were probably a million questions running through his head, however I also knew that some of those questions are the same to the ones floating around in mine. Those are the ones I didn't have the answer too. I wanted to turn back to arguing with Mahone, at least it was more interesting than this. I wanted the man to continue to walk to where ever he was going, sadly I was his destination. I watched as he came up to me and more inmates came in from all sides wanting to see how the events will turn.

"So," he said, his voice was really deep and he stared at me with dark eyes, "we have a new prison guard."

All around us a mutter ricocheted through the yard and I knew that there was no where I could seek safety, even if there was I would have to will myself to stay still if I want to play authority to these guys.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Blikely," I replied not daring to look at Teddy while saying it, "and you would be?"

"Lechero," the man boomed. "Why don't we…take a walk?"

A couple of inmates started to snicker but Lechero turned to them.

"Shut up!" The inmates immediately fell silent ducking their heads to avoid Lechero's glare. The leader turned back to me and then looked at me waiting for my answer.

"I'm fine," I replied, I knew that wasn't the best idea but I wanted to show that I wasn't afraid of him despite his 6'2 height. The mask on Lechero's face never moved, he only stared at me then shrugged. His crew seemed shocked that he had shrugged an answer like that off so easily but remained silent. I turned my back onto him and then looked at Mahone daring him to say something. I could hear Lechero and his men walk away and I knew that included Teddy. Teddy was attempting to climb the ladder to the highest point possible in the inmate pyramid and he knew that using Lechero was the only way to get there even if he was black.

Moments after the encounter with Lechero, the inmates started to part realizing that the drama was over. I started to head off when Mahone called out to me using my fake name. I kept walking ignoring his calls until I came to the watchman's room. I opened the door but Mahone closed it almost catching my fingers. I immediately took out my baton I was more than glad to strike this guy down so hard that even Colonel Escamilla would be impressed when he would find out. Mahone held his hands up in defense.

"I know where Seth is," he said again.

"Bullshit," I snapped. I had to be in here to get information on my friends and get the broken tracking device off my wrist, not listen to this asshole.

"Seth was captured and charged with abiding a fugitive," Mahone explained. "He was captured while trying to flee by boat along with Brooke but both were captured and separated."

I sighed. Brooke, where the hell are you? Why weren't you with David? David, are you even alive?

"He is alive," Mahone reassured as if reading my mind. "David is in a Supermax facility while he is awaiting trial, Brooke was already convicted and is in a woman's facility and Seth…"

I had enough of beating around the bush. The young man had done more for me than anyone had, even more than what Michael had done for me. I owed him everything.

"Where is Seth?" I demanded. "What have you done with him?"

Mahone leaned in and whispered, "He's here."

I flinched as if Mahone had struck me. I looked at the older man and could tell that he wasn't lying no matter how much my conscious protested that he was a liar. He was a part of whatever the man on the phone was part of.

"It's called the Company," Mahone explained as if again reading my mind. "The man on the phone was goes by the title General. He is behind all of this including the incarceration of Brooke, David, Seth and Tamara."

"Ta…tamara?"

Mahone nodded. "Last I heard she was holed up in some mental facility, the General managed to convince the court that she was delusional. After a couple nights she managed to escape and elude the police for ten days until they found her. As far as I know they put her back there but have her sedated twenty-four/seven."

I swallowed. This was all too much to take at once. I looked at Mahone daring me to tell me that he was lying but he wasn't and I knew that he wasn't.

"Where is Seth then?" I asked. "Where is he?"

Mahone looked around and then back at me. "He's in hiding with another man, both had been hiding for a very long time now, however the man has been hiding longer."

"Why is he in hiding?"

Mahone took in a breath. "Because the General placed a hit on him Jason."

The room suddenly got a lot smaller. It felt like I was having a difficult time breathing and I was shocked to hear what was happening.

"Why?" my voice was barely audible and Mahone had to lean in to head. "Why?" I repeated my voice turned angry.

"He knew that Seth was associated with you, he wasn't just some other person, he was a dangerous person and the General hates dangerous people aren't on is side. So he placed a hit; freedom and a hundred thousand dollars to whoever kills him and shows proof of death. Already people have tried to kill him, only two days after he lived in the open he went into hiding after someone tried to drop a chicken foot on him."

"A what?" I asked.

"It's the official sign for a fight, except in here it's a fight to the death. Someone has to die."

I was silent, clearly unsure of what to do or think. I then looked at Mahone.

"You better be telling me the truth or I'll swear to God I'll kill you myself."

Mahone held up his hands again. "I swear Jason, I swear that this is the truth." He took in a breath. "I swear on my son's life."

Son? This guy had a son and he was doing all the crazy shit he had pulled on me to countless others. But I nodded knowing that I believed him but still didn't trust him. Someone shouted something and everyone started to get up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's suppertime," Mahone answered. "I have to go."

I watched as he joined Michael and…Bellick? The former prison guard didn't see me but I recognized him, I quickly ducked into the room before he got the chance too.

After supper the doorway to the yard was shut for good and the inmates were forced to stay inside. I was then transferred from the watch room to the tower. I walked the sidewalk following the daytime tower guard, he unlocked the door and we went up a spiral staircase to the top. Inside was a radio communicating to the other towers, a wooden chair, two boxes filled with bullets and a high powered rifle with a scope. He explained to me the rules and what to do if someone were to escape. In general it all ended with shooting whatever moved even if it was a rat. I nodded. He then left and I picked up the rifle, made sure there were bullets in it before standing at the edge. I looked to see the other night guard, he spoke only Spanish so I wasn't sure what he was saying at all when he spoke to me. I knew that this was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

The nigh went by incredibly slow, no one tried to escape and the other tower guard gave up trying to teach me how to speak Spanish, the lesson only lasted about a minute before he called me something that I was sure was an insult. At morning I was released and I ate breakfast in the small watchman's room before heading out on patrol again. I spotted Michael, I wanted to see if he knew where Seth was which he probably did but I wanted him to take me to him. I wanted to see if Seth was alright, how he was holding up however I knew that he would rather be in Fox River than this dump. As I headed over I was immediately struck over the head with something large and heavy. I blacked out momentarily and tried to shake my head of the daze but hands grabbed my arms and dragged me back. There was no cheering there was no hollering or any type of helping. I knew that this was supposed to be secret then, that someone had planned this. I heard a door open and then I was literally tossed in. I heard someone speak Spanish and the reply then the door closed and I looked up. The figures were still blurry but I could tell that one was Lechero and the other was Teddy. It was just the two and from what I sensed, that was all that was needed.

"Jason Buchanan," Lechero said. That immediately snapped me to attention and I slowly tried to get up but he delivered a kick to my solarplex and I was sent crashing down. I gasped for air and rubbed my chest of the pain but that didn't work. I was kicked over onto my back and I just laid there in pain.

"Who sent you?" Lechero demanded.

I only groaned in pain, not even hearing his question. He brought his foot down on my chest again and I gasped in pain.

"Hey hey," Teddy said intervening before Lechero could land another blow. "Like I said I know him, he was my cell mate before so I know how to get answers out of him."

Lechero thought about this for a moment and then nodded.

"You got ten minutes," Lechero called back and Teddy nodded. Once the door closed Teddy knelt down beside me and leaned in.

"You're just full of surprises aren't ya boy?"

I coughed in reply. Teddy leaned in and then without a warning kissed me right on the lips. My eyes widened, I was completely caught off guard. He pulled away reading my expression which wasn't too hard to read and then gave his signature smile. Damn. He leaned in again and this time I was prepared, his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me towards him, oddly enough my bruises didn't hurt. We both started with a simple make out but then we both knew what we had to do. After all that time, before the escape and then the time after the escape. Everything was so confusing when it didn't have to be, none of it had to be…so messed up. Why didn't he just say so? Wait…have to make him stop, have to tell him about Mahone, need to ask him some questions…should I tell him about my torture? Things have to be discussed…but perhaps they can be discussed later.

**Discuss them now**.

You're a joy kill. Maybe in a little while, after…after…a…ah fuck it.

This was insane, this was intense but most of all…this was what I needed. Teddy had already undid the buttons of my top and with a single motion he took it off. Then he gasped. The moment was over. I looked down to see my wounds and the new one on my shoulder completely exposed in the light. Teddy got up off me and I just laid there unsure of what to do or say. Teddy slowly came to his senses and I knew that he wanted to touch them; to see if they were actually real. His hands hovered over one that Mahone's men had inflicted but he couldn't place his hand on my chest.

"They're real," I confirmed.

It was hard to read his expression, Teddy wasn't the type to just tell people what was on their mind. He was more of the 'bottle it up inside' type person and let it all out through sex. I grabbed my shirt and did up again. The heat from the light above on my bare skin gave me chills. We both looked at each other for a few moments. Neither of us spoke. It was the first time he saw those scars and I prayed that it would be the last. Just then the door open and Lechero came in.

"You won't believe this," he said breathlessly. Lechero was clearly shocked and excited as well. We both rushed out and all three of us ran down the hallway and out into the yard. My jaw literally dropped at what I saw.

In the air were two attack helicopters both flying low enough for someone say – escape. Hanging off the leg of one of the helicopters was a man, he struggled to hold on and holding the man by the waist was another man, however I knew who he was.

Everyone in the yard watched in shock and awe and the man holding the bar, James Whistler, tried to shake off Michael Scofield. The two day tower guards started to open fire on both helicopters in attempts to scare off the pilots or even kill them. James struggled to get a hold but the weight of Michael forced him to let go and both fell to the ground with a thud. Guards immediately came forward forcing everyone to their knees, I played along giving Teddy a sympathetic look. Michael and James were immediately tied and dragged away and once everyone was accounted for the inmates were allowed to get up again. I looked up to see that the helicopters were gone, I could see them, nothing but black specks in the distance and then I looked back to even see Seth in a hunched over form quickly move away. I followed.

He walked to an unfamiliar part of the prison and picked up the pace as voices behind both of us echoed in the halls. Seth then turned and disappeared. I found myself face to face with a door and I pushed it open. It was just a small storage closet with nothing in it. I looked down to see a trap door and I closed the door behind me before opening up the trapdoor. A wave of heat rushed at me and I could feel myself already sweating. I noticed a wooden ladder that went all the way to the bottom and I cautiously went on it and then climbed all the way down.

It was mainly dark underground except for a small light in the distance. I walked a few steps ahead and inspected the place. Clearly it was a tunnel, and clearly that it had been used over and over again throughout the years. A majority of the stone was cracked and some crumbled to the ground when I placed my hand on it. I turned around just in time to see a shovel come at my face. I ducked and tackled my attacker to the ground. We both brawled for a few moments before I managed to get the upper hand.

"Enough!" I shouted and the attacker stopped struggling. "Seth?"

In the light I knew it was Seth but I needed some vocal reassurance. I slowly got off of him and allowed him to stand.

"Jason," I reminded.

Seth's eyes widened and he broke into a small grin. "I thought you were dead."

"Still alive."

Seth's face then went grim. "Why are you wearing a guard's uniform?"

I sighed. "Complicated story, let's just say that it was the only way for me to stay alive."

Seth nodded understanding. He then picked up the shovel and started to head over to the hole. I followed.

"You do know that Mahone is here right?"

"Yeah," I said grimly, "I had a chat with him but it was cut off by Teddy."

Seth nodded and then turned to me. "Your still into him aren't you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's complicated. By the way where was David when you were in the boat?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mahone."

Seth leaned up against the wall. "A lot had happened after you left us, David and Brooke would argue at any chance they could get. After that David finally had had enough and he left us too along with Brett."

The British boy's name made me shudder even in this heat. I remember his brain exploding in my face and the horror of Mahone's calm face while he pulled the trigger.

"Brett's dead," I said.

Seth nodded. "I know, when we were captured Mahone threatened me and gloated that he had killed both of you easy and that he would do the same to me if I didn't tell him what I knew."

"Did you?"

Seth shook his head. "I'd rather be dead. He then had some people send me here."

"How long have you been here for?"

"A few weeks, month at the most. I've been down here with some other guy who apparently too is being hunted."

"Whistler?"

Seth nodded. Just then we heard someone coming down the ladder. Seth gripped his shovel and I took out the baton and prepared to strike anyone down. Jumping off the ladder was Mahone.


	12. Chapter 12

Whatever control I had from pounding Mahone into the ground earlier broke and I launched myself upon the older man and punched him in the face. Seth tried to pull me off but I pushed Seth away and tried to get at Mahone's ugly mug.

"Jason," Mahone struggled, "Jason!"

He pushed me off and then scrambled to his feet, I did the same ready to fight him until he was black and blue. However he was not. Mahone held up his hands in both defense and surrender. Seth started to walk towards me when Mahone shook his head. In the light I could see the damage I had done to his ear when I bit it that time when he was stupid enough to get close.

"Were you following me?" I demanded.

"No," Mahone said calmly.

"Then what the fuck do you want?"

"He's a part of it Jason," Seth explained. I turned to see that Seth was telling the truth, he couldn't be. This guy was responsible for numerous deaths, he hated us, he tried to kill us numerous times and yet here was Seth telling me that he was part of the escape plan, he was one of us. As the words sunk in I felt like digging a hole with the shovel and hopping in.

"Your…he…," I wasn't even able to finish my sentence. This asshole was a part of the group, for some crazy reason Michael had actually trusted this guy who probably raised hell for the brother as well.

"This is bullshit," I said plainly. "Absolute bullshit.'

"Jason," Seth said calmly, " I know this is hard to believe trust me, when I found out that he was here I wanted nothing more for him to die. But then we realized that this guy might be the ticket to get at the people who really harmed us, the people we care about."

"He killed Brett Seth," I spat pointing angrily at Mahone who was still standing there still, I wanted him to act I hated how he just stood there and took it.

"I know that too, he told me."

I pulled down the sleeve that was covering the metal bracelet.

"This, he put _this_ on me."

Seth stared in awe at the device and then looked at Mahone.

"It's the state of the art tracking technology that the Company sponsors," Mahone explained, "in all honesty Jason you were the first to test it. There is a special key that is used in order to unlock the metal, nothing else works, the Company made sure. Is that what he is using against you?"

I wanted to attack Mahone again but the fight was out of me now, everything was out, everything that had to be admitted was done and all that was left was to wait until the nightmare was over.

* * *

After a few minutes of just sitting there doing nothing I decided to take my leave. I said good-bye to Seth and scowled at Mahone before climbing back up the ladder. I walked the way I came in and as soon as I stepped out into the yard I saw something horrific.

Sitting in a box was Michael. He looked like he was ready to rip and tear at something, anything or even someone. He then saw me and I was ready to go up to him, to ask what was going on when a new voice called out my name.

"Blikely."

I turned to see a man striding towards me with General Mestas beside him. I looked around to see that Colonel Escamilla was nowhere in sight.

"I am General Zavala," the man said in a cold voice, "New warden for Sona."

"Trevor Blikely," I said.

"Ah yes, American right?"

I nodded and Zavala leaned in. "Because Escamilla isn't here, don't get soft."

I nodded again showing my false allegiance to this guy. He seemed to take it and walked over to Michael who was drenched in sweat and he stood up as soon as the General came over. I tried to make my leave but General Mestas called me over and I forced myself to obey.

"This man is trying to make a conspiracy in my prison," Zavala said glaring daggers at Michael who returned the glare. There was intense silence between them and Mestas broke it off.

"We have to go," Mestas reminded, " the other guards…"

"Yes, yes," Zavala was ready to leave when he turned around and looked at me. "Why do you stay in prison?"

"Pardon?"

"Guards all around outside, very few dare to come in. Why you?"

"Better watch," I said as it was the first thing that popped into my head. "Make sure that no one escapes."

Zavala didn't seem convinced but he didn't go into and I knew that I had to be careful with what I do. I looked back at Michael who had a look of despair and desperation on his face and I realized what Zavala was doing. I looked up to the sky and the sun beat down on my, my back had started to sweat about a minute standing out here alone. I looked at the box, it's construction and what it was made out of. This wasn't just punishment, it was torture.

As the day continued Michael looked like he was going to pass out, Zavala wouldn't allow any water in the hot box and Michael looked defeated. I was sitting in the small watch room when I saw Michael literally dragged from the yard and down the hall, the inmates separated quickly as soon as they saw the beaten inmate flaked by the guard and Mestas right behind them.

"He cracked," Mestas informed me, "only three hours and he give in."

I stepped out and walked into the yard, the box was open and I walked up to it. Within an inch I could feel massive heat emitting from the box, it was like a furnace literally. I was surprised Michael made it all the way I knew that I would have lasted an hour. The box was removed and set aside and as soon as Mestas left the inmates circled around and Lechero came out flaked by his own crew.

A mildly built looking man entered the circle and his energy was up there with the crowds as they cheered him on, the man taunted his target and the target was finally pushed. I was shocked to see that it was Bellick who was the initial victim of the chicken foot. I noticed that something was wrapped around Bellicks knuckles, rags or something. When Lechero nodded the fight began. I watched it with mild interest until Bellick started to land some punches to the man's head, the attacker stumbled clumsily and Bellick went in for the final blow but the attacker dodged and kicked the former prison guard in the gut. Bellick attacked again and went for around the head and chest until the man was looking dizzy and pale. I leaned in to see what was happening, the man looked like he was ready to fall over, Bellick wound up again for the final blow and this time it landed on target; straight into the man's skull. The punch spun the man around and he fell to the ground motionless. Lechero passed through the wall of inmates and knelt down beside the man on the ground, Bellick standing off to the side.

"Dead," Lechero shouted. A sudden shock went through the crowd but then was replaced with a cheer for Bellick's victory. He unwrapped the rags from around his knuckles and stuffed them in his pocket before accepting the cheer. I looked at him and he looked at me, for that brief moment I knew something was wrong, Bellick was strong but not strong enough to knock out the man he was up against. I wondered about the rags and silently nodded to myself, I knew perhaps Teddy if he paid attention but no one else. They were all too interested in the fight, no thy didn't even realize that Bellick had cheated.


	13. Chapter 13

I kept my mouth shut though, I knew that if they had found out that Bellick did cheat then he would most likely be dead. Why I decided to be quiet? I don't know. I suppose if Bellick was wanted dead by any of the group then they would have killed him already; especially Teddy. I walked back to the watchman's room and sat down.

**Do you suppose that he cheated because he saw his opponent give him the chicken foot?**

Bellick is a known cheater.

**Well, I suppose there is that but what would Michael want with him?**

I ignored the question and tried to relax. A couple of prisoners pounded on the glass for attention, all I had to do I stand up and threaten to go after them with my baton and that would send them running off giggling like idiots. I was beginning to become annoyed with the prison.

When suppertime was up I was switched with the day time tower guard. As soon as I stepped into the tiny area, the other tower night guard started speaking in Spanish, even though he knew that I didn't speak or understand Spanish at all, I guess he needed to get some things off his chest – as long as he doesn't ask any questions. I took a seat on the stool for a few seconds to get the feeling back in my feet from doing all that standing when suddenly the other guard started screaming at me. I bolted upward and looked down to see nothing was wrong there was a fight because someone had been called on by the chicken foot, but that was it. No one was trying to escape. I scowled as soon as I heard laughter coming from the radio. I wanted to chuck the damn thing right out the window but I refrained myself from actions that would give me away. Someone came out onto the field and I looked through the gun scope to see that it was Mahone. I froze. There he was, out in the open almost inviting me to shoot at him. My finger gingerly touched the trigger as if I was expecting the tiny piece of metal to shatter at my touch, or burn my skin. I wrapped my finger around the trigger and squeezed gently. Nothing. At first Mahone didn't look up but as soon as the very thought of killing him started to become a reality, he looked up. The fucking bastard! It was almost as if he knew that I was going to kill him that very second, through all the pain and suffering that bastard put me through I couldn't bring myself to kill him. A small tingle of pain ran through my body and I remembered the coolness of the metal operation table against my back and the overhead light on my bare chest. I lowered the rifle and sat back down.

The inmates were all lead back inside the prison that night, I paced like a caged animal in the small space that I had. The man started to talk again, he tried to speak English when he asked a question but he messed up the sentence structure and he finally gave up on the second question. I looked through the scope again and saw nothing, I swerved and looked around the fenced area to see a couple of guards standing around, they knew that they had to stand in the light or else they would be shot. I was ready to continue on slowly when the other tower guard shouted at me again and I jumped. I was ready to let this guy have it good when I saw a figure dash across the yard and towards the fence. In the prisoner's hands was something thick and black, a protector against the electric fence. I watched as he made it halfway when the tower guard shot at him but missed as the prisoner dodged it. A small cry went up from the cells inside the building as inmates closest to the yard was watching. The tower guard started to scream and shout at me in Spanish, I knew that he wanted me to shoot him so I held the butt against my shoulder and looked through the scope. The centre of the scope followed the prisoner's head and I was prepared to fire until something stopped me. Again I tensed my muscles up and prepared to shoot but I froze as soon as I was ready to squeeze the trigger fully. I remembered the feeling of Mahone just standing there as if ready to accept the fact that I wanted to shoot him, as if ready to die for what he had done. The guard wasn't doing anything, he wanted me to shoot him, he wanted to see how tough Americans really were. The prisoner made it to the fence and started to climb it. Electricity had no effect due to the protectors on his hands and feet. My mind started to race and eventually I would have a panic attack unless I did something quick. My finger was on the trigger, all I had to do was squeeze the prisoner was about a quarter of the way now. I gritted my teeth as thought came into my mind.

I can't.

**Do it.**

I can't kill someone.

**You must, in order to survive.**

For the first time I realized that m conscious was right, that I had to do this in order to be accepted and help Michael even if Mahone was a part of it. I felt my mind hurt, it felt like I had a migraine. Spanish still came through the radio and the prisoner was about three-quarters of a way up the fence. I took aim again and then fired. The bullet struck the prisoner in the foot and he gave out a shrilled scream that could be heard clearly from where I was. I breathed quickly and heavily feeling like I was going into hyperventilation at any given moment. I re-aimed and then shoot. The bullet struck him in the head. Blood and brain splattered through the fence and onto the pavement. The prisoner fell back onto the ground. A single word was came through the radio and I seemed to understand what the guard was saying: again. I let out a damaged cry and shoot the man repeatedly three times in the face. I looked through my scope and saw that piece of his face were scattered on the ground. A cheer and clapping came through the radio but I was numb.

I did that.

**Yep.**

I feel like shit.

* * *

Later that morning around eight, the morning guard came up and smiled, clapping me on the back and congratulated me on my first kill.

"El Destructor de Esperenza," the man beamed.

I ignored him and walked down the spiral staircase still feeling unwell. As I passed a few guards they said the same thing as the man who took the post did but I ignored them too. I headed straight to the bathroom and threw up. Spittle and bits of last night's meal dribbled out of my mouth and I gave a final spat in the toilet before flushing. I got to my feet and tried to find my balance but instead stumbled and almost fell right on my ass. I let out a loud groan not caring who heard but apparently it went unheard as no one called out in Spanish or stuck their head out to see what was going on. I didn't feel like eating and I headed back to the watchman's room to just sit down and collect my thoughts. A couple of inmates including Lechero called me whatever the guards had before as I passed them and I started to get pissed off. As I was sitting there enjoying the silence there was a small knock on the glass and I opened my eyes to see Mahone standing there. He looked like he wanted to talk, I didn't feel like talking to the asshole but I had no choice and so I opened the door.

"El Destructor de Esperenza," Mahone said as if to test the words on his tongue. "Sounds about right."

I wanted to strike him down, I knew that no one would stop me but I didn't know why I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Whatever the fuck that means," I growled ready to close the door but Mahone stopped me.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes…I do."

Mahone took in a breath. "I means the destroyer of hope."


	14. Chapter 14

The Destroyer of Hope? What the fuck?! I looked at Mahone praying that he was playing one of his lousy tricks on me again but his expression of seriousness told me that this was no joke.

"But…," I sounded pathetic, I knew I sounded pathetic.

"The prisoner who tried to escape last night," Mahone explained, "he reached the top before you shot him down."

"That's…that was when I finally found the courage."

Mahone seemed to understand which was completely strange for both of us.

"That very emotion hope is what made him do it, what makes them all do something idiotic as that," Mahone continued to explain, "you allowed him to go to the top which would have increased his chances of escape bit by bit, increasing hope inside him. When you shot him in the leg, that brought it down a little and when you finally shot him in the head…five times – that was when it all ended."

"And you wouldn't know all about that wouldn't you?" I demanded darkly. "All about destroying one's hope…"

Mahone cleared his throat lightly and then gave a vague nod. I wanted to take out my baton and strike him over the head until he was in a coma, but I remained still willing myself to shut up.

"Blikely!" Both of us looked up to see Mestas coming towards us. Mahone took his cue to leave and Mestas clapped me on the back so hard that I stumbled forward slightly.

"El Destructor de Esperenza," he beamed happily, I felt like puking again. "Wish I was there to see, said to be good shooting."

"Erm…"

"No matter, General Zavala would like to see you."

I nodded and slowly walked forward following Mestas. As I passed prisoners whispered and pointed while moving as close to the wall as possible. I was really pissed off.

**You started it.**

I need to finish it.

**Why?**

I hate it.

**Reminds you too much of Mahone?**

I'm not answering that.

We walked to the second floor which was a little more kept and then turned into a simple basic office area where Zavala was watching the prisoners just outside the window.

"Sir?" Mestas said knocking on the door. Zavala turned and then nodded and motioned me inside. As soon as I entered Mestas closed the door almost catching my heel. I walked up to Zavala waiting for him to speak first since he was the one who invited me.

"El Destructor de Esperenza." I inched to punch the bastard in the face. "Destroyer of Hope."

I nodded unsure of what I was supposed to do.

"Interesting tactic to killing a man," Zavala said stepping towards me.

"I only killed him with a gun sir," I muttered.

"But also with deception, thinking he can escape the crimes he has committed!"

I blinked and asked, "What are his crimes?"

Zavala shrugged. "His court date was two weeks from now."

I felt light-headed and ill. I possibly just killed an innocent man. I wanted to sit down but I noticed that there were no chairs except for Zavala's. He turned back to the window and I followed his gaze to where Mahone was standing.

"Convicted of murder," Zavala told me.

**As if we don't know that already.**

Did…did you just say 'we'?

"I know him," I said before I was able to stop myself.

Zavala raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

"Met him a few times before I came here." Well it wasn't a total lie. I looked at Zavala's expression that never changed and that had me worried.

"I want you on tower guard all day," he finally said facing me.

My eyes widened. "All day?!"

"Just for a few weeks," Zavala reassured, "with your skills that should be no problem."

I was ready to reply when Mestas barged into the room. I thought that it would upset Zavala however he seemed completely unperplexed by the intrusion.

"A death," Mestas explained and then spoke in rapid Spanish. Zavala replied back and he dismissed me.

As I slowly walked back to the main cell block, I couldn't help but stumble a couple of times trying to find balance, trying to find some sort of peace. I found the bathroom. The stall seemed too far away and I threw up in the sink. This time it was clear bile that rimmed the sink and stuck to its side. I used a paper towel to clean the sink and then remained leaning up against the porcelain.

**Get a grip.**

Since when are you so demanding?

**Ever since you shot that man.**

Fuck off, you don't make the decisions.

**Big mistake.**

I pushed myself upward and walked out.

* * *

I was ready to go to the watchman's room when I decided to take a detour, time to visit Seth. I walked down the hallway and into the storage closet and down the ladder. The underground was like a furnace close to the temperature of the hot box but somehow I ignored it and saw Seth sitting with his back against the wall of the tunnel, he was nibbling on some bread. I walked up and sat down beside him. He offered me a piece but I declined kindly afraid that anything I put in my stomach would come back up and I did not want this kid staying underground with my vomit.

"So I heard you have a new meaning," Seth said cautiously, he had seen my temper before and I knew that he didn't want to see if again.

"Why me?" I asked dumbly.

Seth remained silent unsure of how to answer.

"Mahone should be the one who has that name," I muttered bitterly. "I was just doing…"

I stopped. Was I doing what I was supposed to do? I didn't want to kill the man. I suppose that I was just doing…would you really call it a job? A job within a job? The General wanted me to keep an eye on Michael by having the advantage of being a prison guard he didn't say anything about killing anyone. I suppose that just came with the job.

"What are you thinking of Jason?" Seth asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to be like him."

Seth nodded understanding and a question popped into my head and I turned to face him.

"Why are you here?"

Seth turned and clearly confused by my question.

"Like…this prison in general."

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. Closest perhaps?"

Something else entered my mind but I nodded in order to drop the topic.

**I know what you're thinking.**

You are me.

**I know what you are thinking before you do.**

You're weird.

**We're weird.**

Granted.

I came out of my head and then stood.

"I'll see you around alright?"

Seth nodded. "Okay."

I climbed the ladder and then exited the storage closet. I ignored the prisoners like usual despite my urge to knock each of them to the ground. Ignored Teddy, Lechero, and Mahone who all tried to hardest to get my attention however they must have seen my expression because they backed off when they realized that I didn't feel like talking. I entered the watchman's room and then sat in the chair. I had a major urge to scream, get up and throw the chair against the wall just to see what would happen. Realization sucked, however when you just get it when it was so obvious from the very beginning it's a bitch. Seth was bait.


	15. Chapter 15

First things first – find Mahone. He would know what was really going on.

**You're delusional as ever.**

Fuck off.

I recalled all the calls I had with the General and nothing was different between them. They were all the same, had some sort of threat and finally the thing that I had to watch, obtain or get information on.

**You're making yourself mad.**

I told you to leave me alone.

As I turned the corner I literally ran into Michael. He seemed to be shocked but he immediately shook it off.

"What are you doing?" I asked I saw a familiar urgency in his eyes.

"It's alright," he reassured, "is Seth still in the tunnel?"

"Um…yeah."

"I want you to get him out, now."

"Now?"

"Right now."

I nodded. Michael was dead serious from the look and tone of his voice and I knew that he was planning something that he didn't want to go wrong. I headed towards the storage closet and was prepared to open the door when my name was called, my real name.

"Maytag!"

I immediately shuddered at my prison name and turned to see Teddy beckoning me to come over. I felt my throat tighten. I wasn't sure if he knew about the escape plan or not – I didn't know what to do. It was as if I reverted back into my old ways and I shuffled towards Teddy. He looked around to make sure that he was completely alone, just the two of us before he looked back at me.

"Now, why didn't you tell me that you and Mahone…had a past?"

I froze, how did he find out? I wondered who would tell him about it. I couldn't think of anyone except Mahone himself but I knew that he wasn't stupid enough to tell someone like Teddy something that confidential.

"Personal stuff," I said but was cut off short as Teddy smacked me upside the head. Stars danced in my vision and I had to shake my head a few times before I was able think or see clearly.

"You know better than to hide those kind of things from me right?"

I nodded not being fully conscious of what I was doing. I still was still surprised and dazed from the slap and I was glad that no one was around.

"Still…," Teddy pondered sliding closer to me, his arms hung loose by his side. "I think that you owe me an explanation."

"Explanation?" I repeated dumbly.

Without warning he closed the small gap and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened immediately in surprise and I forced myself to stay still. When he was finished I remained rooted to the ground, still dumbfounded at what just happened. He leaned in and whispered haunting, "Who is Melanie?"

The name vibrated inside my brain and my conscious was kind enough to remind me of the car crash that happened, after that it seemed that Melanie had vanished in thin air.

"Sh...she was the daughter of Roger Cringsley," I whispered hoarsely, I was still taken aback by the kiss. "The man I stabbed."

Teddy nodded and then looked at me straight in the eye.

"I want you to tell me what is going on," his voice went from smooth to serious.

"Someone wants me to keep an eye on Michael," I admitted, "I don't know his name."

"And is Mahone in on all this?"

"I don't think so."

Teddy looked like he was mad about something but the expression vanished and he turned back to me. I remembered the command that Michael gave me and I knew that it would be only a matter of minutes before Michael came back from doing whatever. I had to get Seth out of the tunnel.

"I'll…I'll be back." I turn and literally ran away from Teddy, I turned the corner and then leaned up against the wall breathing heavily. Thoughts jumbled and bounced around in my mind, I was completely unaware of Teddy's departure but I didn't move. I was too busy thinking about what just happened. A few months ago I was practically craving for affection, wanting it but now…I didn't know what was happening. It was almost as if I was ashamed all over again, Teddy and I hadn't done anything much less kissed over the past few months and now it seems that he wants me to be his bitch all over again. I rubbed my hands over my hair and let out an exasperated sigh. I looked around the corner to see that no one was there and I quickly rushed to the storage room, opened the door then descended down the makeshift ladder.

At the bottom Seth was working around the tunnel. He was obviously under the commands of Michael but I remembered what Michael told me and I rushed over.

"Michael says that you have to get out," I said pulling his a little.

Seth blinked. "But he asked me too-."

"Right now."

Seth nodded firmly understanding and dropped the shovel and I allowed him to climb first and then I followed. Both of us were crammed in the storage closet and I swallowed remembering that Seth still had a bounty on his head, I had to hide him somewhere safe. I thought about certain places and remembered the solitary cell that I was literally tossed into when I first met Lechero. There was a more secluded way to get to it and I motioned Seth to be quiet and to follow. Seth nodded. I cautiously opened the door and then peered around. I motioned him to follow and then we walked forward and turned left and continued. Both Seth and I constantly looked over our shoulders to make sure that no one was watching. Seth was skittish constantly bumping into me on occasions, each time I waved it off with no hard feelings. I knew what he was going through however there was a major difference between us. On the outside I was wanted alive when a majority of those after me thought I was better off dead – at times I knew that I was. For Seth it was dead or no money. We turned the corner and then froze. Standing in the way were two inmates, both were lanky but armed with shanks. Immediately I grabbed Seth by the arm and literally pulled him along. When he finally found his senses, we ran full speed while the two inmates were still behind us gaining dangerously close.

"Turn!" I shouted to Seth and he made a right turn – right into a dead end. There was wall up about halfway then metal bars criss-crossing. The two inmates grinned like lunatics and brandished their shanks at us. I took out the only weapon I had – a baton – and struck the idiot who attacked first. He spun around before hitting the ground, his partner attacked Seth directly. I attempted to pull the assailant off Seth but the inmate on the ground got to his feet and punched me in the back. Immediately I seized up and staggered backwards where he kicked me in the solar plex. I clutched my chest and fell to the ground. I gasped for breath and tried to get my heart rate down from its Olympic medal speed. I coughed and groaned as the inmate rolled me over onto my back before slammed his foot down on my stomach. I felt like puking that moment, I could feel something snap in my chest and a burst of pain caught me off guard. I coughed violently, spittle and blood rained back down on my face. I tried to get up, I heard someone shout my name, my real name and it scared me. I shuttered and managed to get to my feet but I was slightly bent unable to straight from the cracked rib. Another slash of pain blossomed on my shoulder and I realized that the shank was slowly being dragged across my skin. I couldn't help but let out a scream and tried to push the attacker away but he punched me in the face. Blood flowed out of my nose and into my gapping mouth. It washed over my taste buds and down my throat. I coughed again. I turned to see Seth held up against the wall with the shank against his throat, blood already trailing off the blade. His arm was covered in blood indicating that he was harmed badly. I stared at my attacker with anger. As he was ready to finish with the final blow I grabbed my baton from the dusty ground and jabbed. The tip of the baton hit the inmate in the side and he groaned but I didn't give him any breathing space. I brought the baton down on his shoulder, neck, stomach and any other open areas including his groin. He was on the ground now, his mouth moved but I was deaf to his words I continued to strike him on the head unable to stop. Blood flew in all directions, landing in my mouth, my hair and even in my eyes but I still didn't stop. Anger from months of being pursued relentlessly, tortured numerous times, beaten and humiliated by both public and media, then to top it all off meeting Melanie – the girl's life at which I had destroyed. All of it filled all corners of my brain. It felt like hours when I stopped when really it was only two minutes. I collapsed to the ground in a broken sobbing heap. I felt a gentle hand on my back but I ignored it. I looked forward and saw that the man's head was completely smashed, I had broken his skull right open, his brain spilled onto the floor and spread in a large pulpy puddle. I suddenly realized what I had done, I couldn't understand what had come over me. I looked to see Seth kneeling beside me, his hand laid gently on my back and he offered his other to help me up. I didn't even want to imagine what I looked like. I accepted and he helped me to my feet. My skin stretched over my cracked rib and I groaned in pain. With his help we managed to get out of the corridor and down the hall, we made a turn and saw that there were few inmates in solitary cell row but they weren't looking in our direction. It was by luck. We slipped into on silently and Seth closed the door before gently leaning me up against the wall. I nodded my thanks, and closed my eyes allowing my exhaustion to take over every cell of my body.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: _In all honesty, I'm not going to lie I couldn't find any inspiration for this story when I found inspiration a friend of mine introduced me to **The Walking Dead** and commissioned me to do some short stories for her blog so I was distracted and that inspiration was tucked away while I performed a few of my own stories for the tv show._

_ Please forgive my lack of interest and dedication to this story, I do enjoy **Prison Break, **I enjoy Jason Buchanan and I do enjoy what I had created for Season 1 & 2. _

_To Shapeshifting Tango, many thanks for bringing me back down to Earth and your encouragement to continue. And to the Readers: I **promise** to **continue** and **finish** the story. Spitfire47_

* * *

I woke and it was completely dark. There were no lights on meaning that the inmates had all gone to bed and Seth was even gone too. I struggled to my feet groaning while doing so and listening to the cracking of my aching bones. I turned and only then realized that I was supposed to be on the tower for guard duty. I groaned and held my head in my hand. I really wasn't up for any of this. Just then a light shone on my face and I raised my hand to protect my eyes.

"We have finally found you… Mr. Buchanan," a familiar voice said calmly.

I did a double take when my real name was spoken. Before I could react, someone kicked the back of my knee and I stumbled onto the ground. Zavala took his time coming up to me, no doubt that the snipers in the guard tower aimed at my head. My hands were zip-tied at the wrists and two guards hauled me to my feet.

"We've been curious to where you had gone Mr. Buchanan," Zavala said coming up to me, "until we found Vandoza's body lying in a pool of blood."

Ignoring General Zavala's words, I couldn't help but wonder about Seth, where was the young man? Did he go into hiding?

"Tricky," Zavala mused, "the prisoner's will have fun with you yes?"

Before I could reply a bag was thrown over my head and struck in the back of the head. I tried to stay awake for as long as possible, buts of light shone through the bag and I was able to make out Zavala. He raised a baton of his own and struck me right in the face.

* * *

I woke to darkness – literally. The bag was still over my head, the course material rubbed the back of my neck and my hands were still zip-tied. I struggle to get up but all I managed was to kneel. As if on cue, the door opened and I heard footsteps advancing in my direction. I tried to keep control but after all I've done I felt hollow, weak and depressed.

"Ea-sy Maytag."

The voice was familiar and the way he sang my prison name sent shudders down my spine. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I flinched. Teddy let out a smirk.

"You've been pulling people on strings in this place," Teddy said slowly. "Didn't know you had it in you…"

"You didn't know me," I replied softly, too soft for Teddy to hear.

Teddy leaned in. "I asked you a question."

"I can't answer," I finally said. Around Teddy I could never find the courage to speak out against him, not after three years of being under his 'care'.

"Of course you can't," Teddy murmured. He pulled the bag off my head and knelt down.

I could feel a slight pulse of pain go through the fresh bruise Zavala had given me. Teddy gently touch the bruise and I flinched, he gave a small smile.

"Perhaps this'll loosen that tongue of yours."

He pressed his mouth against mine. My heart leapt to my throat feeling my emotions soar then crash as Teddy pulled away. I felt myself lean in, as if asking for more and a small smile played on Teddy's lips.

"I can protect ya," Teddy whispered placing his head against mine, "you know that right?"

I nodded.

"Uh huh…," Teddy muttered and then he reached down and turned his pocket inside out. I eyed the pocket the item that made me the older man's bitch nearly a year ago.

**Take it.**

Who's side are you on anyway?

**We're both after the same thing aren't we?**

And that would be?

**Survival.**

Touche.

The door opened and harsh light shone in blinding me temporarily. Teddy stood watching me close my eyes and place my head on the ground trying to block out the pain.

"However there's a catch," Teddy said. I side glanced him wondering what he was going to say. "You've created a lot of tension with some of these inmates here Maytag. Their calling for…revenge."

I looked back at the ground knowing what Teddy was saying – knowing very well.

"And after?"

I could nearly hear myself begging for Teddy to answer how I was hoping for him to answer. Teddy bent over and undid the zip-tie. I rose to my feet, feeling my own legs shake so hard that I was sure that I was ready to fall over.

"Will you still be here?" I asked, even my voice shook.

"If there is any trouble," Teddy whispered, "you know where to find me."

**At the top of the prison pyramid.**

Shut up.

I took a step forward almost falling on my face. I continued to walk, trying to muster up any amount of courage and strength I had left. I thought about Melanie, Tamara, David, and Brooke where were they? Melanie probably went into hiding, Tamara I still had no idea. The Apolskis siblings were supposedly locked up somewhere according to Mahone but I was beginning to doubt anything the former FBI agent was telling me. My mind started to do what it does best – wander. I thought about all the people who were here and who knew me from the remaining Fox River Eight incarcerated in here, the strange man on the phone and those who worked for him including Gretchen, Seth, and Mahone. Out of all those people, Mahone was the only one who stood out, unless the man on the phone had something to do with it. Found me to be nothing but a waste and decided to toss me aside while hunting mercilessly for Melanie – sounds about right.

I walked through the door and looked to see that the hallway was empty. I let out a small sigh of relief and looked back to see Teddy nod me forward. I obliged and walked straight for a few seconds and then turned the corner.

The hall of cells were nearly packed with inmates, some were watching from outside while others managed to squeeze their lanky forms in the tight corners. I paused. Waiting. I couldn't help but wonder yet knew that everyone wanted a chance at me, to yell and shout, to make sure that I never walk again… I waited for my conscious to make a stupid remark but for once it remained quiet. I took a step forward, waited. The inmates were all watching, waiting. I was the prey and they were the predators.

My hands shook at my side, my heart beat loudly in my chest while I attempted to keep my cool. But it wasn't the heat that was making me sweat, it was the pressure – all eyes on me. I saw a small gap between two guards and I knew that, that was where my cell was. I continued forward hoping that I wouldn't trip over my own two feet as I passed the crammed inmates. I walked through the doorway and saw that there were sheets and a pillow on top however I knew that there was something completely wrong with this picture. My cell should have been a complete mess, everything torn to pieces including my clothes and yet nothing was touched – which could only mean one thing…

I walked up to the pillow and folded sheets, lifted up the bumpy rectangular thing called a pillow and immediately saw it. A chicken foot.


	17. Chapter 17

The claws were still attached, the sinew twisted and torn at the joint where the leg was ripped off. I knew that the inmates were all wondering what I was going to do next, the guard turned inmate. However there was only one question that remained: who gave it to me? I turned and sickly grins were plastered on a majority of the inmates faces. I raised the chicken foot, using it as a springboard for the question I was concerned about. The message got across and the inmates parted to allow a single person to come through.

"Mahone?!"

The former FBI agent stared me down. His dark eyes followed every tick that I made while my brain tried to comprehend.

"W…you?" I managed to choke.

"You don't understand," he whispered.

I continued to gawk ignoring the impatient prisoners behind us.

"We can do this now or later," Mahone said plainly, "but it has to be done by tonight."

A fight to the death with Mahone, the very person who practically stole everything away from me. Sure I admit that maybe I was asking for it, especially teaming up with Michael to escape Fox River. But now he was going to be taking away my life. From the condition I was in, I had lost sight of fighting I saw no pleasure in it I never have. A method of survival. However that method was getting old.

I straighten forcing myself to be steady. In the background I can see Teddy watching me closely, seeing if I would falter. I have faltered may times in my life, from the day I broke into Roger's house to now I have actually lost count of how many fuck ups I've made.

"Now."

The heat was still unbearable. Inmates were huddled in a circle already prepared, sweat gleamed on their faces however no one broke the barrier this is what they've been waiting for. From the moment I stepped out of the solitary cell, this is what they wanted to see.

I stepped out two flaked by a few inmates who made sure I didn't tuck tail and run. No one made sure Mahone wasn't going to flee, probably because of the intense expression he had on his face screamed fuck off. Both of us were pushed into the centre and the inmates closed off the barrier.

Clash-Clash-Clash-Clash-Clash

The mantra went on at first in a quiet whisper that shuddered through the yard. Then it grew louder by the second.

CLASH-CLASH-CLASH-CLASH-CLASH.

I continued to look at Mahone defiantly while forcing my body to stay put. My conscious was still quiet not giving me any sarcastic remarks or actual helpful advice to avoid what was going to happen.

**CLASH-CLASH-CLASH-CLASH-CLASH**

The voices rose higher and higher until I couldn't even think. I stepped forward swinging a limp punch in Mahone's direction. The former FBI agent (who had a fair amount of hand-to-hand combat training) ducked slightly, stepped forward and back handed me in the face. An uproar of excitement rippled through the crowd; the fight had officially begun.

The sting still tingled through my cheek however I managed to dodge Mahone's punch and kicked him in the stomach. But I was still energy drained from yesterday's fight. Speaking of which, I still wanted to know where Seth was. While distracted Mahone landed another punch to the head and a kick to the kidneys. I was blown back by the power of the kick and tumbled through the dirt. Another uproar ran through the crowd, they all loved seeing the former guard getting beat down by a prisoner.

"W-why?" I whispered hoarsely. A wad of blood and saliva dribbled out of my mouth. Mahone continued to regard me with his cold stare, the one he used while he watched his tagalongs torture me for both kicks and for information that I didn't have.

**Hello!**

Finally!

I rolled to dodge Mahone's incoming kick, I scrambled to my feet and punched Mahone in the gut. The punch was weak and Mahone kneed me in the face. I could feel my jaw tremble and myself go cross-eyed for a brief moment. A course of boos echoed. They expected me to do better, to be a better fighter. I forced myself off the ground and as Mahone was ready to land his final blow – I quickly stepped forward and elbowed Mahone. I could feel his nose crack but I followed through sending Mahone to the ground. The crowd continued to roar with excitement as I stood straight panting.

**Nice job.**

Thank you.

I watched as Mahone rose to his feet, his nose slightly bent at an odd angle and I knew that his nose was definitely broken. I kicked at him but Mahone trapped by leg, kicked out my other leg and I landed on the ground with a heavy _thud. _

**Ouch…**

You're a lot of help…

I twisted out of the hold and attempted to trip Mahone but he jumped kicked me in the ribs. I gave a strangled cough and rolled over to see Michael watching in horror. I dodged Mahone's kick in time, grabbed his ankle nad pulled him off balance. As soon as Mahone went down, I scrambled to my feet and stomped on his ribs. _Crack!_ Mahone let out a sharp cry of pain as two ribs caved in snapping off from the stem completely. I stepped off of him, and stepped back watching Mahone struggle to get to his feet.

"My…son…," Mahone struggled to say.

"Now you answer me," I said angrily. I was ready to kick him again when Mahone rolled off to the side and got to his feet.

"Threatened my son," Mahone panted. "They…threatened…."

"Don't know who they are."

Mahone charged, he tackled me to the ground and punched me repeatedly in the face. I managed to block a few but I could feel my lip split in several places. Blood gushed out of my own broken nose but I kicked Mahone away and tried to tackle him but instead missed completely and made a fool of myself. I turned around and dodged Mahone's attack, grabbed his arm, went back to back and gave a sharp tug. He swung around and collided into a nearby inmate too slow to get out of the way. I released his arm and both inmates sprawled to the ground. A couple grabbed Mahone's arms, lifted him and threw him back into the fight. He took a strong fighting stance prepared to attempt to finish me off. I bent down and grabbed a fistful of sand. Mahone charged and I dodged still holding the dirt in my hand. I punched him in the face and pushed him back. The fistful of dirt still in my fist.

**Throw it.**

Not yet.

I dodged a few more punches and kicks feeling my body bend this way and that.

**Now.**

Not yet.

I landed a few punches but Mahone managed to trip me and I landed facing up to the sun.

**Now?**

One more second.

I rolled away and just as Mahone was coming towards me, I threw the fistful of sand. Immediately Mahone drew back as if he were shot. I kicked Mahone down and then raised my fist. I paused.

CLASH-CLASH-CLASH-CLASH-CLASH

I stood. I felt low, weak, and empty.

**CLASH-CLASH-CLASH-CLASH-CLASH**

I looked around. All wanted death, they wanted to see someone die it didn't matter who it was – as long as someone did. Mahone was bloodied, but no doubt that I was more covered in bodily fluids. I breathed heavily feeling my heart race faster than I anticipated, but more so when I stood up straight facing defiantly at the crowd. The response was immediate, inmates cussed and booed at my choice of 'no murder'. Stones were thrown from a certain direction and one struck me just underneath the eye. I started to tear up and blinked away the water droplets in time to see someone break the barrier – with a shank.

**Umm…**

What do I do?

**Clash.**

He stabbed and I backed up slightly and blocked his stab. Using the X-block I twisted his wrist up and torqued it in an odd direction. The bone snapped in two, I grabbed the shank and then stabbed him directly in the chest.

There was a silence. I wrenched out the blade from between the chest bone in the man's body and stood daring anyone else to come forward. I turned to face Mahone but he was gone. Disappeared during the second rumble of the stronghold barrier. I slipped the shank between the belt of my pants and turned to see if anyone objected. No one. The barrier parted; I was free.


	18. Chapter 18

I collapsed as soon as I turned the corner. I tried to sit but my muscles were numb with both pain and shock. I raised my hand to my head feeling it pulse with pain what was different was that my hands weren't shaking like they would when I performed a nasty deed. I immediately perked hearing footsteps coming my way. I rose abruptly, unsheathed the knife from the back and brandished it.

"Whoa!" Michael cried ducking in time as I swiped. My eyes widened immediately, the fact that I nearly sliced Michael's throat open definitely terrified me.

"Jason," he said calmly trying to calm his jumping nerves as well as mine. "Take it easy, alright?"

I re-sheathed the blade however not handing it over to his open palm. Nearly every single inmate wanted me dead, this was my only protection.

"Where is Seth?" My first question when I found my voice.

"He's hiding," Michael answered helping me down.

I could feel the effects of the fights slow me down, my eyelids fluttered occasionally as I struggled to stay above the rising tide.

"Is there still a bounty on his head?" I asked .

Michael gave a small sigh, his silence spoke volumes. I hung my head feeling the thicker edge of the blade press into my back but not enough to actually break the skin.

"I want to see him," I sudden said getting up. Michael rose too and looked around.

"He's in a different place."

I cocked my head. "You mean he's not in…"

"Correct."

"Then where?"

* * *

The hallway was dusty. The heat intensified in the enclosed space, as soon as I stepped into the area I could feel beads of sweat crawl down my back and line my forehead. Michael wasn't looking any better however we both pushed on, walking through the desert heat until we came to a small room. Huddled on the ground was Seth, he was more gaunt than I remembered and his clothes were nearly soaked wet.

"Hey," my voice was hoarse.

Seth looked up and gave me a weak smile. "Hi."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So Michael told me that Zavala managed to find out your real identity," Seth said breaking the uncomfortable barrier.

I nodded feeling a lump in my throat expand until I could hardly breathe. However I managed a few meagre words through my mouth.

"I won."

We didn't stay long, Michael and I, Michael handed Seth some food that he had scavenged from the kitchens. I could feel my own stomach give a small nudge however I could get steal food no problem if I had to. If Seth stepped on foot out of his hiding place more than a thousand inmates would be chasing him with knives down the hallways of the prison. When we took our leave, I could sense Seth eyeing my new shank still sheathed on my back.

**Wonder what he's thinking…**

Shut up.

**Probably what sort of murdering blood-soaked criminal you have become.**

If my conscious was an actual person I could probably kill it. I bit my tongue so no words would escape my mouth I didn't want anyone to think that I was crazy. I gave a small shudder despite the heat as I walked out of the hideout.

* * *

I learned that the place that Seth was hiding in was an old part of the prison that was actually closed off however it has been used by inmates who need a place to hide and apparently there are more of those small 'cubes'. I thought about looking for some to see if I can claim one for myself when an inmate came up to me. He was extremely nervous, fidgety and his eyes wandered aimlessly in their sockets unable to focus on one thing.

"Infirmary," the young inmate said quickly, he had a definite Spanish accent probably why he wasn't speaking in full sentences – because he couldn't. "Come."

I nodded my understanding. I followed him through a series of hallways and past inmates however none pounced even though their expression spoke volumes. We finally made our way to the infirmary and immediately an older man came up to me.

"Hello Mr. Buchanan," he spoke with a slight Mid-Atlantic accent.

"H-hello?" I responded a bit taken a back.

"Surprised?" he asked with a cheeky smile. "Well I assure you that I am possibly the only person besides the American inmates who can speak perfect English."

"I'm going to take that as a good thing…?"

He gave a small chuckle.

"I heard that you have become the prisons newest fighter."

I felt a dark chill overcome my other senses I shifted my weight and felt surprisingly thankful for my annoying conscious for keeping my tongue tied.

"Anyway," the doctor said, "Mahone has been asking for you, he woke about fifteen minutes ago he said that he wouldn't leave without speaking to you first."

"In case I decide to punch him in the face for being such a back stabbing bastard?" I admit that was my conscious slipping shit into my speech but the doctor didn't seem to mind.

"Hear that kind of stuff all the time," he said, "however if you do manage to land a punch I will have to alert the guards and you will be placed under a month of solitary confinement plus a week in the hot box. Are you willing to accept the consequence?"

I shut up and my conscious did the same. Once satisfied the doctor nodded and swept his hand to where Mahone was laid up.

I entered the enclosed room immediately feeling myself back in Fox River infirmary, it was an almost exact identical set up however the only different was the constant squabble of Spanish back and forth between inmates and nurses more inmates were all lined up holding gauze patches to their wounds. A lot more inmates lined up than in Fox River. I passed through the wood door and all eight inmates in cots turned to see me come in. I must have admitted some sort of bad energy because they all narrowed their eyes and bristled. I ignored them and looked to the person at the very back.

"Good to see you walking," Mahone spat sarcastically.

"You too," I repeated half-heartily.

He nodded his head over to the small back room and I knew that it was the supply closet. I was ready to go inside when Mahone tapped my shoulder; I bristled.

"Leave the weapon outside the room."

I blinked realizing that the blade was still strapped on my backside. I took the shank out of my belt and placed it on the table. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a few inmates relax slightly some even having a hint of fear in their eyes. I ignored them and walked into the supply room.

Inside the heat was more intense. It was claustrophobic with all the janitorial items all over the place however I wasn't paying attention to that, instead my attention was the very man who ordered me here.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly not allowing my conscious speak for myself.

"About the chicken foot," Mahone said getting straight to the point.

I narrowed my eyes. "You owe me an explanation."

"_They _said I had to, it was nothing personal."

**Remember those last two months?**

"I find that hard to believe."

Mahone quickly bowed his head, he took a something out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and a picture of a small boy was grinning at me. Minus the creases from the folds, the boy had some of Mahone's feature.

"Jesus…," I whispered.

**Guess we can't completely dub him as a liar…**

"My son," Mahone pointing to the picture in my hand. "they…said that I had to give you a chicken foot or else."

I thought about Brett, was he working for this phantom company? Or was he acting all on his own? He was a cellmate to Seth when the young man was in minimum security but were they put together on purpose? I shook my head at that stupid notion.

**That is ridiculous, no company has that sort of power.**

"You'll be surprised," Mahone piped up as if hearing my conscious. "They decide everything in this country they have placed their members in hierarchy, even that some reached to the side of the president of the United States."

I ran my hand through my hair. Mahone had even managed to shut up my own conscious.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked quietly. "Just wait until they find some other person they can manipulate?"

"Michael is planning an escape," Mahone said in a low voice, "I sure that you know that and of course you will be coming with us. When we are free, you run."

I looked at Mahone with wide eyes.

"You run as fast and as hard as you can."

I felt myself bristle slightly at Mahone's sharp words and as I opened my mouth to reply the words that flew out of my mouth was my conscious.

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?"


	19. Chapter 19

You may have seen those movies or tv shows with the characters running from something horrible, they tell each other to run away as fast and as far as possible while a knife wielding psycho gains on them. May sound cheesy on the screen but when someone tells you that a company who practically controls all of the United States – it doesn't sound cheesy so much.

After the conversation with Mahone, I immediately went to try and find James Whistler. Apparently the bounty on his head dropped, meaning that he was no doubt out and about unlike before. Something about him wasn't adding up. From the bounty to the helicopter trick. As I turned the corner I looked out onto the yard to see a surprisingly familiar face. I blinked hoping that my eyes were playing tricks, however they weren't. I walked out into the yard ignoring the inmates around me and headed up to the figure standing on the other side of the fence.

"Melanie?!"

She wore a grey shirt and had on a long skirt. Sunglasses hid her eyes and she wore a wide-brimmed hat. I placed my hand onto the fence, and as predicted she touched her fingers to mine showing me that I wasn't delusional. She was real.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You've been found," Melanie stated it wasn't a question.

"Thanks for reminding me," I gritted.

"The Company just found out and are trying to get you out."

I closed my eyes. "What is this company?"

"There is _a _company, and then there is _the _Company."

"Difference."

Melanie gave me a sly smile. "_The _Company has been the only one to ever reach so high in the pyramid."

"And I would be piss pants scared?"

Melanie straightened. "You should be concerned."

"About what?"

"That the Company even asks about you."

This time I straightened. I looked at Melanie and she told me what I had to without even uttering a single word. I was unconsciously working for the Company.

"Fuck that," I muttered and started to walk.

"Jason!" I let out a small sigh, turned and saw Melanie push something through the fence. It fell to the dusty ground and I bent down to pick it up.

"What is it?"

"Look inside."

With another exaggerated sigh I reluctantly opened the three folded papers. My eyes widened.

There were three papers all together, at first I thought it was a letter instead it was Identification Papers, two of them were inmate ids and there was one civilian id. I read the first name: Brooke Apolskis; second name: David Apolskis; third name: Tamara Lebfit.

I studied the papers, Brooke was in a female max prison, David was in a male max prison and Tamara had actually moved into a small apartment in New York. I ran my hand through my hair feeling my mind try to figure out what to think next.

I knew that Melanie was watching my expression.

"Mahone told you that she died in a car crash to try and get information out of you," Melanie spoke quietly, "obviously she is still alive, along with the Apolskis siblings."

"Why are you showing me this?" I demanded.

"The Company is willing to release the Apolskis siblings as long as you make sure that you are on the escape with Michael and Whistler."

I raised my eyebrow. "And if I'm not?"

"Do you really want me to fill in the blanks?"

The answer was obvious: no. I rubbed my face showing my complete and utter disproval of the situation I was forced to be in. Good note I was on the escape team, bad note Mahone told me so. Since when could I trust that prick?

"What are you doing?" I asked remembering the car crash, Melanie couldn't just get off the hook that easily…could she?

"I had to…do a few things," Melanie spoke carefully as if she read my mind. I narrowed me eyes and kept the sentence silent. "However we're not here to talk about me."

"What about Brett?" I blurted, "was he part of the Company?"

"He was acting on his own until his phone was taken by you."

I looked around to see inmates ignore me completely before turning back.

"Seth is in here too," I spoke quietly, "Seth Hoffner."

Melanie shook her head. "I don't know anything about that."

"If I do this, I want the bounty on Seth's head taken off."

"I told you I don't know anything about that," Melanie hissed firmly. "If I start babbling about someone I don't know or haven't been told about they will get suspicious."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Melanie shrugged. "I don't know."

A guard suddenly started yelling at us in Spanish.

"I have to go," Melanie said, "remember what I said."

All I could do was nod to stop myself from letting out my pent up anger. I watched as Melanie disappeared through the thick iron front double doors. I turned to see a few inmates blocking my way back into the prison. I gave a small sigh as they pointed at me and talked in rapid Spanish.

"I don't understand," I muttered. My hand went to the back, to where the shank was but to my surprise it wasn't there. I tried to figure out where it could be, then the answer hit me – infirmary.

Without a warning one stepped forward and snatched the papers out of my hand. I reacted automatically but the other two inmates stepped forward, grabbed me by the arms and pinned me against the fence.

"Two hundred…," the man repeated taking out a clean long slender blade from behind his back, the end was wrapped thickly with cloth. At first I didn't understand but when it finally clicked I struggled. Now there was a bounty upon my head a total of two hundred dollars. The two men holding me were strong and pinned me with ease, they used their own feet to pin my flailing ones. I continued to twist, hoping for some sort of escape to show itself but it didn't. The man pressed the blade against my throat and slowly pushed in, already I could feel blood trickle down my throat. All three inmates continued to laugh at my fetal attempts to escape. The one holding the shank grew serious and he was ready to finish when his head gave a violent snap to the left. The blade fell to the ground and the two inmates pinning me were in shock, that they temporarily let up – that was all I needed.

I kicked the one to the left in the ribs and twisted out of the other's grip before whipping around and slamming him into the fence. The one who got kicked recovered immediately coming at me with a saw toothed shank, but I picked up the one that had fallen and sliced the inmate on the face. It wasn't a deep cut, didn't kill him but it was enough to make him tumble to the ground in pain. The other came at me but I blocked his punch and stabbed the shank into the crook of his elbow and shoulder. He fell too and I looked up to see T-bag holding a bludgeon. I was surprised.

"Wha-."

"You're a pretty good fighter," T-bag said looking down at the two inmates on the ground. "Did know you had it in ya."

I swallowed, remembering that was the same line that he said when he discovered my jealous streak way back when. I looked at the new blade in my hand, it was built for mainly speed kills rather than long painful torturous ones. I was ready to tuck it into my belt when something slipped between my skin.

The coolness was familiar, my heart beat faster pumping blood all over my body however slipping through the opening in my back. I tried to speak but instead gagged on a mouthful of blood and bile. I could hear voices shout my name, figures running up to me. Something flashed past me and a gargle then nothing. Hands grabbed me, I tried to struggle but I was too weak to do anything as more blood poured out as the shank was pulled from my back. A hot pain slither up and down my back as the pain flared again causing me to spasm uncontrollably. I gave a small cry hoping it to be over, something was placed against the wound in attempts to stop the bleeding.

"_Ja-son."_

The voice was distant and gargled.

"_Ja-son."_

Nope, still nothing.

**Back for round two?**

I groaned in both response and in pain.

**Come on, we've been through hell and high water together.**

I rolled my head to the side feeling clouds thicken and darken as my eyes closed.

**Hell and high water…don't forget that.**

I won't, I promised my conscious, trust me I won't.


	20. Chapter 20

This seems all too familiar.

**Buzzzz…**

Now you're just being a prick.

_**We're **_**being a prick. Now wake up – it's just a flesh wound.**

The ring still continued when I woke, and faded once my mind began to take in where I was. An infirmary – again. I couldn't remember how many times I had being in an infirmary, no doubt my conscious knew the exact number but I wasn't up for knowing the information. What I soon realized was that I was secluded from the other inmates in a totally different room. I could see the others watch me wake from the main holding room but I was in a small room just big enough to fit the cot in and that was it. There was a side table on the left with only a tumbler of water. Outside people were speaking in rapid Spanish and I closed my eyes.

A massive flashback of seeing Melanie, the letters, identification papers and the information from them. Then the three men who tried to kill me, a bounty of two hundred dollars upon my head and the knife slipped between my back.

I remembered the pain, it was burning pain with the coolness of the blade between my skin. I remembered the people who gathered around chanting on my death while others tried to save me from. What happened to Melanie? Ran off no doubt or stayed wondering if I would survive. Then there was the Company, was I of value to them? This whole back and forth going on I began to wonder.

The door opened abruptly cutting off my thought and I looked to see the only English speaking doctor come in, his hand was closed into a fist no doubt holding painkillers.

"Weekwood," he spoke quickly holding out the two white pills.

"What?" I asked.

"Dr. Weekwood," he properly introduced. I took the pills with a small chuckle.

"Suppose that we didn't have a proper introduction did we?" I murmured.

"People come and go," the doctor said, "besides I can't speak Spanish I have to have a guard or a nurse around me every time I have a patient in order to know what to do. So introductions to me are a waste of time – especially at this place."

"I'm sorry."

Dr. Weekwood waved the apology off with ease. "Don't worry about it, we need to worry about you however."

He undid the ties on the back of the gown and then examined the stitchings.

"You're very lucky Buchanan," he spoke while prodding the stitches. "If the blade had been moved a few millimetres to the left it would have punctured through the heart meridian killing you instantly."

I only nodded not really understanding what he was saying but remained quiet so he could keep his train of thought. It was more that he was speaking to himself rather than to me anyway.

"You have impressive scarring Buchanan," he finally spoke to me. "May I ask where you got them?"

"Personal," I spoke allowing a bit of darkness to bite in my words. Understanding Dr. Weekwood backed off.

"You'll be released tomorrow," he concluded as he continued to take my remaining measures. There was an uncomfortable silence. Dr. Weekwood shoulder his stethoscope, he was ready to walk out but then something stopped him – he turned back.

"I've seen some…disturbing things here Mr. Buchanan," he spoke quietly, "some of them quite disturbing while others very mild. You however have a curious case, while others may be rough work yours was quite clean in a sense. Professionally done in my opinion."

I didn't say anything. My conscious was reeling with answers however I knew better, three years of living in a cell with a serial murderer/rapist I knew when to and not to speak.

"In any case," Dr. Weekwood said aloud, "I suggest you stay in here until your release, you have become…popular amongst some of the inmates."

"Two hundred," I groaned.

Dr. Weekwood whistled. "Not too shabby for an American, usually they go for less than the highest ever on record was ten thousand."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Apparently someone really had it in for an inmate, wanted him dead and his tongue cut out for proof."

"What happened?"

"Poor sucker took his own life, right in front of the inmates during yard. Yes…after when the man died the inmates were on him like vultures."

I tried to shake the disturbing image out of my mind hundreds of shanks all wanting to cut such a small piece of flesh tucked away behind a man's clenched jaws.

"Everything is looking well," Dr. Weekwood giving a small sigh. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

He straightened and headed out leaving me suck with my conscious.

XXXXXX

Minutes turned into hours at a fast rate, I had fallen asleep and slept for three hours when I woke a guard was coming in with supper which I devoured. From fighting, to seeing Seth to getting stabbed – I hadn't had much time to eat. When I finished I set the plate aside thinking about what Melanie and Mahone had told me so far about the Company. My mind still reeled trying to sort out the information but I didn't want to think about it too much.

The night drew and I was still awake remembering the time when I had seen Tamara for the first time in three years at the hospital. It was the biggest shock in my life. I tried to think back onto that day but I was unable to I had gone through so many emotions that time seemed so small compared to everything I had been through.

**I'm curious.**

About?

**Why are you pondering on such little remnants from the past when you need to protect yourself from the future?**

I found myself scowling. Perhaps _it_…I was right. I looked at the four walls and the ceiling above thinking about the starry night. My bladder started to protest and I got up. I opened the door and immediately the guard had his baton ready in case I tried anything.

"Bathroom," I said simply hoping he'd understand. Of course he didn't.

"Erm…bathroom…uh peepee…?"

Finally he caught on and nodded pointing to a door. I walked over and walked in.

Inside there were three stalls and one sink with a dirty towel on a shelf. I did my business wanting to get out of the raunchy room as soon as possible. I washed my hands and made the mistake of looking up. In front of me was a mirror, it wasn't big but enough so that I could see most of my reflection. I took a few steps back managing to get my torso and crotch into the picture. I twisted my arm around back and undid the ties allowing the whole gown to fall. I was still wearing jeans thank god but that wasn't what I was trying to look at.

On my front there were exactly twenty different scars each different sizes four were from the stab wounds from the attempted murder upon me at Fox River the rest were from the torture. On my back there were a lot less only perhaps three, two from events earlier before I even was in Fox River and the newest one soon to form once the stitches are plucked. My arms were all healed up except for the bullet wound which was still having a hard time healing since I was getting into fights all the time. The thick bandage was gone thank god but the gauze still felt uncomfortable. I raised my arm a little testing the wound. I immediately regretted it, wincing as it stung in protest. I thought back to what my conscious had said in the room only a few seconds ago, after pausing I finally ran my hand through my thickened hair.

It was greasy. I thought about throwing a few handfuls of water on it but then thought that would be a waste; no soap. I thought back to when I was in Baywood, how my hair was so greasy then I could have styled it any way I wanted and it would stand on its own. I carefully formed it upward smoothing out the rough ends, a few strands popped out making it even more ridiculous and apparently I didn't have enough because half of it fell back down. A Mohawk. A really poor Mohawk. I almost burst out laughing at myself, even my own conscious chuckled for once forgetting to chastise my childish idea.

When I first entered Fox River my hair was short and flat against my head, when Teddy saw it he wasn't pleased. He wanted me to do something about it but I didn't know what to do I wasn't much for styling my hair. I did a few things in hopes that he would agree and just drop it the Mohawk was by a whim when I finally was pissed off that he was making such a fuss about something small. I had used soap at first to show him before snapping a smart remark.

There was a loud knock at the door that brought me back to Earth. The guard was probably wondering if I was trying to escape or off myself. I shook my head then looked to see the Mohawk completely gone except for a few strands that fanned out either than that – nothing. I walked out.

XXXXXX

The next morning Dr. Weekwood was right, I was released I was given clean clothes and ten minutes to get dressed and get out. I nodded my thanks to the good doctor and before I left he stopped me.

"Here." I could feel something wrapped in cloth slip into my limp hand, no doubt I had a good idea on what it was. I nodded again feeling a lump form in my throat cutting off the words I desperately wanted to say.

"Good-bye Mr. Buchanan," he spoke and then said the very words: "Good luck."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: _This chapter and a couple next to come contains sexuality. SPitfire47_

* * *

Quickly scurrying around the corner, I spotted a small corner where I could examine the package in secret. I never through Weekwood to be someone who just handed out weaponry or perhaps he didn't just hand it out to anyone. Two hundred dollars is a lot especially in here, in a United States prison that is child's play.

**Doubt he was being friendly.**

Maybe he knows that something is going to happen.

**He's a doctor I wouldn't doubt it.**

What do I do?

**Start by seeing what doc gave ya.**

I obeyed my conscious (never thought I say that!) and unfolded the material.

It wasn't my saw toothed shank but instead a smooth kitchen knife about six inches long with a wooden handle that had very few scratches on it. The blade was in very good condition with only one long scratch running its length.

I felt the cloth in my hand running my fingers on it feeling it. It was long giving me an idea, I wrapped it around my waist. A perfect fit. I ran it through the loops of my trousers and tied it at the front. I slipped the blade between the homemade belt and my pants. A small smile formed, I felt like a total badass! My conscious even gave a half-hearted compliment. Quickly flipping my top over to hide the blade and I walked out.

XXXXXX

Numerous inmates watched me pass but none attacked probably knowing that I was armed or waiting forming a plan with their pals. I never let my guard down, never allowed my eyes to stay straight always looking this way and that letting the inmates know that I was on guard and that I was prepared. I turned the corner to see the hallway mainly empty except for a few inmates and one running towards me. Immediately I took a fighting stance but the inmate raised his hand showing that he was unarmed and had no intention on attacking me.

"Teddy," he said. That was all he needed to say, my eyes widened wondering what happened to Teddy. The way the inmate said it was like Teddy was on his death bed. I nodded my understanding and he led me down a series of hallways. I should have listened to my protesting conscious but after three years of obeying the predator, being in his control, having him control the strings – I had to.

**Don't.**

Go away.

**It's a trap.**

It always is.

**Yet you are going.**

Yes I am.

**Why?**

I belong.

That immediately silenced my conscious, it knew as well even though I only personally met it a couple months ago. I could never just walk away from Teddy's summoning, even if it was a trap I will kill anyone who performed it.

**I know.**

I gave a small shudder and continued to follow until my gut started to act up. I slowly down and the inmate sensed it.

"Come."

I shook my head, the walls were dustier than usual, and there was hardly any lighting except from the flashlight the inmate was carrying.

**Red alert, red alert!**

I turned back only to run into two other inmates both taller and a lot stronger than I was. I went for my knife but the inmate who led me down came up, wrapped an arm around my neck and kicked me in the back. I let out a cry of pain, feeling the blade scratch me as if was pulled out. Even though they probably didn't understand, at least they would understand my anger.

"Fuck you bastards!"

The inmate pushed me forward and the two inmates grabbed my arms and dragged me backwards while the same inmate who led me threw a bag over my head.

I was dragged down the hallway and then literally tossed into a room. Feeling my back collide with the hard coarse hard ground I gritted my teeth in pain as my palms scrapped the ground drawing blood. Still seeing stars someone grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. I continued to curse not caring who was hearing, whether they understood or not. The bag was wiped off my head and something was stuffed into my mouth making me gag. A hand held my head straight while my trousers were literally cut off. I could hear the scissors snip through the thin material. I felt like crying, the images of the torture Mahone's men had inflicted plagued my mind making me breath fast. I cried on the inside however letting the outsider version of myself remain still.

My shirt was cut off too, safe for my boxers I was completely naked. The heat slammed into my bare skin making it burn, making me feel like I was on fire. I nearly screamed but couldn't because of my gag. A finger trailed down my spine, teasing my skin and making my hairs stand on end. The other hand released my head and grabbed the base of my neck, pressing in just enough not to hurt me but hold me still. The hand continued down to my buttocks and I let out an involuntary moan making my body curve to the touch. I could feel the heat of another body and closed my eyes knowing what was to come.

"Relax Maytag, let me take care of you."

Before I could react to the very words he had said in a haunting whisper the night he came onto me. Teddy slammed in making my eyes go wide and scream into my gag of both lust and pain. He thrust again, this time I followed allowing no resistance, allowing my body to follow the moves, allowing myself to become what I was – what I really am. We continued to respond, one to one. Without warning Teddy stopped just as I was about to orgasm. I groaned my disproval and Teddy chuckled. He whipped me around and took my gag out allowing me to breathe properly, Teddy pressed his lips against mine kissing me passionately as well as demandingly making me respond. He re-entered me making me tilt my head back gasping again. I wrapped my arms around him holding tight as if he was the only thing that mattered in the world and at the moment he was. I felt tears trail down my cheeks but ignored them, right now all that mattered was Teddy. We continued to kiss, he grabbed my greasy long hair and I wrapped my fingers through his. He slowly trailed his hand down my scarred back, one of Teddy's fingers hit a scar and I gritted my teeth to keep me from cursing. Teddy didn't like his bitches saying curse words. He continued to push while pressing his fingertips into my back giving me a small massage. I let out another gasp this one filled with nothing but ecstasy, there was no room for pain. Finally he hit the g-spot and I let out another loud gasp as I finally had an orgasm.

He pushed himself off me giving me some space as I slunk to the ground in exhaustion. I ran my hand over my face getting rid of all the sweat and just trying to keep myself from falling asleep. Teddy sat down beside me wrapping one arm around my shoulder and with the other running it through my hair.

"You need a shower," he quipped.

I gave a small laugh then grew solemn, "Did you seriously have to go through all of that?"

Teddy pushed my head down forcing me against his chest.

"There are a lot of people out there who want to hurt you Maytag, I wanted privacy and I'm sure you do to from all your…unwanted attention."

"Hmm."

He stroked my hair making me relax, fall into him more. Teddy gave a small chuckle.

"What would happen if I die?" I asked suddenly.

I thought Teddy would be shocked that I would ask such a question, scowl me harshly and tell me never to speak of it again. Instead:

"I would kill them," his voice was low and haunting, "I would make them die a slow painful death, make them see who they angered, what type of person you are protected by."

I thought back to when I was stabbed at Fox River, was he able to find the man who _actually_ killed me or did he still blame Michael? Speaking of Michael…

"I'm on the escape." The words flew out of my mouth, out of my control. Teddy sighed, again I thought he would chastise me but instead he said.

"Don't hit your head."


	22. Chapter 22

I actually fell asleep against Teddy he cradled me and watched over me for those brief couple of hours. When I woke he was still there sitting, his fake hand around my shoulders and the other teasing my private area. I moaned pushing upward wanting his hand to go further in remembering all those lustful and painful moments. I nipped at his shoulder in boredom.

After months of running, action, and pain finally stopping I found myself bored. Not knowing what to do or where to go. It's not that I didn't enjoy having some time with Teddy but after living on adrenaline for all those months and finally coming to a halt – an enjoyable halt that is.

I stretched my muscles feeling some bones give a crack from stiffness. Someone knocked on the door and I immediately rushed to my feet but Teddy pushed me back down. I felt for my new blade beside me and my eyes narrowed as Teddy opened the door. The words were spoken thickly with broken English making the conversation short but understandable. Teddy closed the door and turned showing in his hand was a bucket and something wrapped in cloth. He placed the water filled bucket in front of me and handed me the wrapped cloth. Immediately I could smell the mildly scented soap.

"Room service?" I chuckled testing the water, it was slightly on the cool side but it was something. "Thought you said a shower…"

Teddy shrugged. "This'll do."

I plunged my head into the bucket but not before taking in a bit of breath. The cool water rushed around my scalp and a bit onto the back of my neck. When I surfaced I rubbed the excess water out of my eyes and suddenly noticed that I was alone. I looked around to make sure that I wasn't imagining things but there was enough light to illuminate the whole room and Teddy wasn't there. I continued and my conscious spoke up.

**Figures.**

What?

**That'd he'd leave.**

So? He's probably got things to do anyway.

**Why do you defend him?**

I immediately stopped rubbing the soap into my hair.

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Honestly after all those months going on your own, being an individual…?**

You don't understand.

**We're the same damn person idiot.**

I gritted my teeth wanting my conscious to shut up. But another part of my brain started to work on the individual comment too. I then thought about those three years of being with Teddy, I doubt that wasn't for nothing he did protect me and he was gentle when we started out. I placed my head in the bucket and held it there for a few seconds allowing the soap bubbles to pop and drift off my scalp. I lifted by head feeling the most refreshed than I had in days – weeks even. I looked around to see the rag used to wrap the soap still clean and so I used it to dry my face and dry my hair. I looked up to see that I was still alone Teddy was gone.

**Wonder where he went…**

You're not allowed to talk.

My conscious immediately shut up and I was glad. I sheathed my knife into my belt and grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open.

The hallway was empty except for a single candle burning away in the centre between the room I was currently in and the doorway to the rest of the prison. Do I dare? If I did I'd have to go back into defensive mode, watching over my shoulder twenty-four/seven and prepare for chicken foots. Fighting for my life, fighting for my mind, fighting for my sanity. I leaned against the doorway still contemplating on what I should do. I didn't want to end up like Whistler or Seth, in hiding alone and especially with _my _conscious for company. I could feel my fear creep up and engulf me wrapping tight like a snake around its prey. I slunk back into the room, closing the door with a heavy heart.

* * *

When Teddy came back it was a couple hours, he came back with a tray filled with food and a bottle of water. My stomach growled at the sight of food as soon as the tray was placed down I couldn't help myself as I reached out for a piece of toast. As I ate Teddy continued to stroke my back and I ignored his fake hand resting on my knee. I wanted to ask him how it felt having a fake hand screwed into dead flesh, perhaps he didn't even feel it but I didn't want it to ruin this moment. He took his arm from my back and then placed it on the tracking device on my wrist.

"Have you figured out how to get rid of it yet?" Teddy asked.

I shook my head, I didn't want to tell him that I got unintentionally caught up in a company called – Company. Whether he knew about it or not, I knew from of course experience Teddy didn't usually like me to get involved in those types of things. But the man on the phone said that he had the key to the brace and I didn't want to go through life with the broken tracking device clamped to my wrist.

With his real hand he gripped my privates and squeezed getting a low moan of pleasure out of me.

"Ready for round two?" he grinned slyly.

I felt the corner of my mouth turn upward giving him a goofy grin in reply.

Before I could actually open my mouth for words he pressed his lips against mine while massaging the sensitive area. Tingles of pleasure sparked in me causing my to bridge upward wanting him to dig deeper even though I still had my pants on. I fumbled with the button and zipper but managed feeling my heart quicken with excitement. Teddy gripped tight rubbing my burning flesh making me feel hotter and my skin tingled with a hint of a burning sensation. He continued to massage until I arched as a powerful orgasm took over. I released my held in breath in a long sigh. My legs were sore from having them open for so long, they cracked as I slowly pulled them together. No one told me that sex involved stretching at the beginning. I gave a small sigh, a full stomach followed by a massive orgasm. If this was Teddy's bribery to keep me holed up in this room for the rest of my life it was working.

**So are we really going to just stay in this room for the rest of our lives?**

Maybe just for a couple of days…

**Really…?**

I thought about what I was telling my conscious, it wouldn't hurt. I looked at Teddy who was lying back with a satisfied look on his face. I closed my own eyes surprised on how fast sleep came to me.


	23. Chapter 23

_I was sitting in a chair, in front of me the tv was on but I wasn't paying attention. I looked around to see that I was back in my old apartment, the one that I had before I had met Tamara. A small thud echoed in the small room and I looked around feeling my nerves perk up. Then something slick ran down the back of my neck, trailing down the sides and plinked onto the ground in front of me. I tensed raising my hand I felt the back of my neck and then lifted it in front of my eyes. In the light the red blood glinted like rubies. I could feel something trail out of the corner of my mouth and my hand automatically raised my hand to my mouth and more blood pooled into my palm. Panicking I stood feeling more blood pour down my back and out of my mouth. My fingers fumbled around looking for an opening while the other hand cupped just under my bottom lip catching the pouring blood. My breath quickened as my heart picked up the pace. A bounding banged on the door and I stumbled over hoping that whoever was on the other side would help me. I gripped the handle and opened the door, a sudden light blinded me making me stumble backwards and falling onto the ground. Towering over me was a dark figure the light shadowed it making it difficult to figure out who it was. I raised my bloodied hand shielding my eyes feeling the light grow and it burned on my bare skin. The figure advanced slowly, I crawled backwards feeling fear creep up and engulf me. I closed my eyes._

* * *

I woke with the same surroundings. The room was nothing new, and a majority of my clothes were still on except my pants being around my ankles. I groaned, Teddy no doubt. I stood and pulled my pants up, as I fastened the belt my conscious decided to have a conversation.

**So…no pants?**

I have pants but they just weren't on properly.

**Good to see that Teddy continues to use common manners.**

I doubt this is a conversation just about my pants.

**I want to know why you are still here?**

I haven't been attacked in two days that is luck.

**You are hiding like an insect.**

You're part of _me._

**No, you are a part of **_**me.**_

I let out a sharp gasp, placing my hand on the wall for support and closed my eyes hoping that Teddy would come back.

**You're so reliant on **_**him.**_

Don't forget what he has done for us all those years.

**Don't forget what **_**you **_**have done for **_**yourself **_**during those last few months. **

Getting myself captured left right and centre, being tortured and nearly dying. Yeah thanks for the pep talk.

I scowled to myself ignoring my conscious and headed out.

* * *

The sun was up, inmates were out eyeing me like predators however no one attacked me did they know that I had protection? Did they know that I was able to protect myself now? I walked straight through with my head held high, I immediately walked up to my cell to find a surprise.

"Hey," Mahone said.

I felt myself give him a small scowl. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that we're going."

I blinked thrice, "what? When?"

"Tonight."

The way Mahone said it echoed the one that Michael had said it back in Fox River. I felt a chill rush down my spine, tonight we go tonight how we are going I have no idea but we are. A noise came from the hallway and Mahone immediately looked over to see what was going on, I could see his damaged ear it was stitched in certain places where my teeth had really dug into the skin. The bruising was gone as well as the discolouration but it still looked like he was in pain. However I decided to not open my mouth no doubt it was a bit of shame and anger that mixed whenever Mahone would be reminded of that stupid move.

I looked outside as well to see two inmates getting into a fight, it wasn't a chicken foot fight since the circle didn't consist of everyone just an odd couple possibly gang members.

"I never liked prison," I blurted.

"Hmm…," Mahone grunted.

"I don't even like violence."

At this Mahone looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes said everything.

"It was in defense."

"Hmm…"

We re-entered my cell and I laid down on my cot while Mahone leaned up against the wall.

"You were gone for quite some time," Mahone commented.

"Hiding," I replied, well it wasn't an exact lie.

"No doubt, with a bounty that high on your head I would've stayed."

Anger bubbled up in me but I forced it down. "I'm not a coward."

Mahone sensed my anger. "I never said you were."

"Then don't start."

Mahone raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst, even I was surprised but my conscious wasn't. Then it hit me, it was my conscious words not mine – or was it? I quickly looked at the ground adverting Mahone's stare.

* * *

The fight was taken outside so perhaps it was a chicken foot just took people a little time to recognize it. The hallway was nearly empty except for a few inmates minding their own business, the ones that didn't belong to any group just coming and going. I was never like them I was never supposed to be like them ever since I stepped into Fox River – into cell 16.

* * *

I looked over to see Michael coming along, he was alone and had something obviously hidden on him. I wanted to walk up to him but then I decided that I'd let him come over.

"Here," Michael said pulling the thing he was hiding from behind his back. It was a few chunks of bread, basic but enough to make me satisfied. I nodded my thanks and offered him some.

"We just had breakfast," Michael said and then caught onto the noise outside.

"Daily exercises," I commented plainly.

Michael gave a small smile and even Mahone gave a low chuckle. We watched through the fenced window until a winner was finally declared. As usual it was a bloody battle but the winner pumped his fists repeatedly showing off his muscles and victory.

Suddenly I thought back to the papers that I had dropped when I was stabbed – again by the attackers. I walked into my room and then looked around while doing it casually to make sure that neither knew what I was doing.

"Here." I turned around to see Mahone taking out folded papers from his back pocket. I straightened allowing a bit of my anger to pass through but Mahone seemed unfazed. I honestly didn't want to fight him but my conscious did. I managed to control it muttering a thanks.

"What is that?" Michael asked.

"Papers," I said, "about…people."

Michael narrowed his eyes and I elaborated. "The Apolskis siblings Brooke and David and…."

I didn't give away the last name, no doubt Michael knew about it but he didn't pressure me.

"Both are in a max prison, Brooke is in Washington and David is In Nebraska," I finally continued.

"First we have to get out ourselves," Michael said, "Mahone told you right?"

"Yeah," I answered, "but you saw the security of this place."

"The generators is going to go down, but only for 30 seconds," Michael explained.

"That's not nearly enough time to escape," I whispered, thinking back to Fox River but as far as I could tell there were no wires to climb.

Michael took in a breath. "I'm going to get in as many people as possible, at the very least you, and Whistler."

"What about T-bag?" Mahone asked no doubt asking for my own sake possibly trying to keep the peace between us.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Depends…are you concerned about him?"

"No," I answered bitterly, for the both of us. This time Michael's suspicious expression was replaced with absolute surprise. Again my conscious had answered for me, and I was shocked myself but I didn't let it show. I was used to it actually, not showing my emotions, not showing my pain.

"Well just be prepared for tonight," Michael said, he nodded his good-bye and left. As soon as he had vanished around the corner Mahone looked up at me.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said letting the lie slip off my tongue. "I'm going to take a rest."

Mahone took the hint and pushed himself off the wall. I watched him go without a word and then let a breath escape. What is wrong with me?


	24. Chapter 24

I was lying in my cot when my conscious kicked in again trying to stir up an 'innocent' conversation but I kept my eyes shut and ignored it. Mind you a lot harder than it sounds, it pounded in my brain telling me things that I didn't want to hear, thoughts that I never knew I had and bits of whispers that made me shudder. After receiving a mind-numbing headache it finally shut off and I leaned into the pillow allowing my head to feel oddly heavy. If I died like this, peaceful no one to bug me, then let it happen. To die in peace, that's what I would like but in prison there is no peace only violence and hatred. I opened my eyes and listened to the chicken foot fight outside in the yard, the screaming, cheering skin smacking against skin and a horrible crunching sound. It made my headache turn into a pounding migraine. I rolled over trying to find some sort of peace but everything was just too loud for me to handle. I wanted to cry out but I didn't want to sound crazy, I wanted to lash out but was afraid of who I was going to encourage and I wanted to talk but was afraid to tell who. Michael was busy, but then again when was he not busy?

I rolled myself out of bed just in time to see inmates carry another to the infirmary, blood dotted the floor leaving a trail and the victor pumped his bloodied fists in the air while the inmates who stayed cheered for him.

"Funny place this prison."

The voice made me jump and I turned around to see Lechero watching the victor too.

"T-bag's told me a lot about you," Lechero continued, "guess he didn't expect his bitch to turn into a guard."

My conscious wanted to lash at this guy but he was bigger and taller than I was and I knew if things escalated any further than I would be dead. But the way he was saying things, the way he was talking….was he looking for a fight?

"Last time Michael had an escape plan, there were too many people."

**He wants to get rid of us. **

"There was," I answered trying to ignore my conscious but it did have a point, a very good point.

Lechero turned to face me. "How can we tell that you're not a snitch?"

I felt as if I was slapped in the face.

"Are you…?" I gapped at Lechero unable to believe what he was saying. "I have…"

For three years bending my back for Teddy and here was this….guy who was telling me that I was a snitch just because I was guard for two weeks.

"You're an El Destructor de Esperenza," Lechero continued waiting for my reaction, "it's in your nature."

My conscious nudged me and I allowed it to take over as my normal self didn't know how to handle this situation and by staring at him will not help.

"I hope you're not accusing me of anything," I scowled. My reply must have thrown him off guard because his eyes widened temporarily but then a shadow passed over his face.

"And what if I am?" Lechero demanded.

"Best keep it to yourself."

My normal self, wanted to kill my conscious, demanding to take back over but my conscious was better at ignoring me than I was to it.

Lechero sized up to me meaning that he was towering over me with ease.

"Just cause you took out a few measly inmates doesn't mean you can take out me."

That was when my conscious tucked back into my head leaving my normal self, looking up at Lechero.

"Erm….," that was all I could get out.

Lechero noticed something chance, he gave me another dark glare and then walked off. I breathed a sigh of relief and coughed as dust entered my throat.

**Well that was…terrible.**

I scowled not replying. I was moments away from being sent to the infirmary no thanks to my conscious.

**Honestly I thought you would've known what to do by now.**

If it doesn't include me getting my ass stuck back in the infirmary, then sure – but this?! No!

My conscious fell silent which bothered me since I knew that it had a lot to say. I leaned against the wall ready to just relax until the escape was called when a crack of thunder echoed around the prison. It startled me and I got up from the cot and raced out of my cell to see the ground starting to turn dark, I looked up to see the rain turning thick and despite the constant heat the inmates grumbled and ducked into the nearest shelter. A few drops fell through the open window hitting my face, dust was coughed up by the small wind that accompanied the rain storm. Even though it was relaxing to see a change in weather I thought about the escape, will Michael push it back? Forward? During the Fox River escape not everyone made it when Michael was forced to push it ahead of schedule and that everyone included me. It just so happened that Chris had met Michael and both talked more about my own personal escape in case I didn't get in.

I gave a small sigh, no point in thinking about the past no good that has done me. Chris is dead, Tamara is in New York and the Apolskis siblings are in max prisons. So good the past has done us.

**Don't blame yourself.**

How can't I?

**They aren't your responsibility.**

Easy for you to say.

**Easy for **_**us **_**to say.**

I scoffed and turned away from the pouring rain. I headed down the hallway towards Seth's hideout.

* * *

I was surprised, Seth wasn't there. I thought of the route I had taken knowing that correct path but finding the place empty. There was a wrapping cloth so I know that someone possibly Michael was here giving Seth food. But I wondered why he wasn't here, as far as I could tell Seth still had the bounty on his head. Did someone find him? Is he dead and the bounty was collected? The horrible thought plagued my mind.

**Does anyone know that Seth was here?**

I ignored my conscious but it wasn't easy for it made a good point. Did anyone know? As far as I could tell only Michael and I knew I didn't quite know about the others, maybe he let it slip to someone by accident or on purpose and if so who?

I looked around in the small room once more but got a sinking feeling when I realized that he wasn't there. Could Michael possibly moved him due to the escape? The thought slowly pushed away the more darker and ominous thought however the thought that Seth being killed was still there. Giving the room a final look I headed out.

* * *

The storm clouds thickened in the sky, rain continued to pour and there was no one in sigh even the guards seemed to be bored with no fights and nothing to do. I walked to one of the open windows the breeze was pleasant, the rain continued to pour in slightly making a puddle at my feet. It was growing darker as night began to fall and I wondered what was going to happen now, then I immediately remember the tunnel the place that was going to help initiate the escape. I dashed from the window and ran down the hallway turning the corner nearly colliding with three inmates each armed with two shanks each.

**Remember that bounty on **_**your **_**head?**

Crap!

I reached behind and took the shank that Dr. Weekwood had given me and brandished the saw toothed blade at them. Holding my fighting stance I blocked the one to my right as he brought down one of the shanks. I raised my arm and the blade clanked against the metal brace.

**Good idea.**

I grinned a sword…erm…knife and shield, but I was curious how long it would hold.

All three rushed at me sharp ends forward, I ducked and swiped at their legs catching two in the shin but it wasn't enough to make them fall. I dodged and stabbed while blocking another incoming attack before driving my fist into his face. The centre guy was ready to attack when he was attack from behind by a figure, he fell face flat and blood pooled from the wound on the back of his head. The other two were shocked but quickly snapped out of their daze and attacked the figure but I stabbed one in the shoulder while kicking the other in the side. I turned and elbowed the one with my blade stuck in his shoulder, in the face knocking him to the ground instantly. I looked down to see the other slumped against the wall. I looked up to see the figure was Seth.

"Jesus…," I said but couldn't help a small grin forming on my face.

"Nice to see you too," he nodded smiling all the same. "Come on, let's go."

I followed him to another section of the prison and was surprised to see Michael, McGrady, Whistler and Mahone all lined up against the wall waiting for something.

"Where are the others?" Seth asked.

"Should be here shortly," Michael replied, he looked nervous but then again he had a right to be with only thirty seconds to get nine people over the fence and into the jungle was going to be challenging to near close impossible.

"What about the electric fence?"

"Taken care of."

I wanted to ask how, along with a few other simple words like, what, who, when and so on but I decided to keep my mouth shut. I looked around to see the others nervous and anxious, McGrady looked like he was going to throw up while Mahone was cool and collected.

"Thirty seconds," Michael reminded as if the silence wasn't giving us enough tension, "thirty seconds to get over that wall and into the jungle."

Whistler was the only one out of us that nodded while we all waiting for the right time.

As the sun disappeared in the horizon, Michael then gave the signal ready to put the plan into action. I looked up at the two towers and the headlights that swung back and forth gently casting a blinding light forcing the darkness back.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked.

Out of everyone including me who nodded, I did the smallest. I have to admit I was scared shitless at this moment. Unsure of how this was all going to turn out, completely tense and slightly on edge.

"Before we go anywhere Pretty," we all turned around to the familiar southern drawl. Before I could react I was elbowed in the nose and by the neck pressed up against the wall. I could hear Seth give out a strangled yelp as well. "_We _have an announcement to make."

Through the little light that we had I looked to see Lechero holding Seth and I against the wall, Bellick had Whistler in a head-lock with a shank against his throat while Teddy was leaned against the wall. McGrady looked completely petrified and even though Mahone wanted to do something Michael gave him a warning glare.

"Thirty seconds," he said coming up to Michael, "to get over that fence and into the jungle – into freedom."

Michael scowled, bristling as Teddy came closer.

"But how many times can you flick that switch Pretty? I'd say only once."

I looked at Michael to see him try not to falter under Teddy's words, once? Seriously? The whole thirty second plan will only be used once?!

**Why don't we make plan B?**

Why don't we find a way out of this current mess?

"Here's the deal, you let us go first - me, Lechero, and Bellick then you and your little ragtag team can go next."

I struggled but Lechero pressed more into my throat nearly cutting my air off completely.

"And what if I don't? I can just blow this whole plan out of the water to the nearest guard."

Teddy tsked. "You might want to reconsider Pretty for if you do _anything _stupid…he dies."

Teddy pointed at Whistler. I didn't know the whole story about Whistler, only caught snips but right at the moment and from the look on Michael's face – Whistler's story had taken a turn for the worst.

"It is completely your choice Pretty, but I wouldn't ponder too long."

"Alright," Michael said quickly as he watched the blade being pressed deeper into Whistler's neck. "Alright!"

Teddy waved his hand and both Seth and I were released. Air rushed into my lungs and I gasped a few times, I could even hear Seth cough once or twice.

"Don't take too long Pretty," Teddy called over his shoulder. I looked over at Michael and saw a strange look in his eye, he looked back at me and a simple message was passed: trust me.


	25. Chapter 25

Trust – it's a hard thing to come by. Even if you're not behind bars it's something that is based only upon instinct, do you trust the person standing next to you? Do you trust the people staring back at you? It's a funny word now a days especially when people expect you to trust them upon the first meet and greet. But then again reality hits hard when you least expect it and I suppose that trust is just another word.

Michael wanted me to trust him. At this very precise moment with Lechero literally at my throat, Whistler a slice (literally) away from death by the hands of Teddy while being held back by Bellick. Trust; I just looked at him hoping that he would get the message that I was sending back: right. Michael relayed the plan to the three and slowly Lechero released his grip on my neck but most importantly he released Seth who slumped to the ground. Bellick released his hold on Whistler who shot an angry glare at Michael but the brother ignored him and then went to prepare the generator. We waited in silence, timed by the small electrical light that loomed over our heads then – _flick._

It was pitch black, the whole entire prison not a single light not even a flicker. I couldn't see any of the inmates but I knew their expression was familiar to mine – shock.

"Let's go!" T-bag whispered sharply and the three took off bolting down the path that led to the yard. The rest of us just stood there like idiots not sure what to do, then a small tap was on my back and someone pulled me back by my shirt. I knew that it was Michael and I followed blindly to where he pulled me towards then ran to get the others. Once everyone was gathered he pulled out a box of matches and struck one, the light illuminated on our faces and we saw Michael beckoning us to follow him. We didn't protest but in the back of our minds we couldn't help but wonder where he was taking us, we were supposed to make a mad dash across the yard. He led us to another corridor and revealed a hidden tunnel.

"Gotta hand it to ya Scofield," Mahone muttered looking down into the gaping hole. Michael didn't answer and instead struck another match and jumped in. I forced everyone down first and then as soon as I was prepared to jump down the lights all came on blinding me temporarily and making me fall back on my ass. I groaned as my eyes burned by the sudden heat. Someone screamed my name but I shouted something back at them, knowing me it was probably along the lines of _go _and _run!_ I finally jumped down myself and ran the length of the tunnel, I could hear voices overhead screaming orders in Spanish. I ran down the length hearing people entering the tunnel no doubt wanting to see where it would go.

**Genius forgot to close the door.**

Shut. Up!

**I'm just pointing out something important.**

ARGH!

I continued to run which seemed like forever but when I finally reached the edge I could hear bullets fly around surprisingly missing me but I then something clipped my heal and I fell over. I looked up in time to see five gun muzzled pointed right at my face. General Zavala with his own personal pistol pointed at me. He shouted to the guards ahead but the response, from his expression, was not what he was hoping. I of course didn't know what they were talking about and when I tried Zavala struck me with the muzzle of his gun leaving a nasty streak on the side of my head. As a few more seconds of waiting I was forced to my feet and dragged back to the entrance of the hidden tunnel.

* * *

The actions blended together as soon as I was lifted (literally) out of the tunnel. More arms grabbed at me, pulling me and tugging at my clothes. The escape had caused a massive uproar through the prison not a single inmate was asleep and they were banging on the bar, the guard told them to shut up repeatedly but their words had no effect.

As I was led to a solitary cell I saw Lechero on the ground, his hand splattered with red and I realized that he was shot, Teddy and Bellick on the ground with their arms and ankles in cuffs. I thought back to what Michael had said: trust me. That was it, that was what he was talking about. He knew that more would join, from the past escape he knew that word would get out yet remained contained, enough that only few would join. I looked away as soon as Teddy looked over in my direction.

I was led to the solitary cells on the level below, my ankles were bound with a bit of rope in between so that I could walk but not run. I was shoved into the dark cell and a shadow played on the floor, and I turned to see Zavala looking down at me with an angered expression in his hand was his pistol the muzzle covered with my blood.

"You like darkness?" he snarled, "you turn off generator, you like darkness?"

I wanted to protest but my voice wouldn't work from the lump lodged in my throat. It wasn't even me who timed the generator to go off, I wasn't really involved in the whole escape plan to begin with! But I knew that Zavala would never believe me.

"You like darkness, you stay in darkness!"

He slammed the door shutting out the last bit of light.

* * *

Minutes passed, probably turned into hours a long time ago. It was possibly even the next day – I had no idea. My hands were still bound behind my back, my legs had fallen asleep and my muscles ached. The right side of my head still throbbed slightly with pain from being pistol whipped by Zavala. I rolled my shoulders listening to my joints give a sickening crack from stiffness. I sighed and my conscious took its cue.

**They left you.**

They had to.

**Did they?**

I was too slow.

**Even Seth left you.**

I paused. Even though that was the worst thing that my conscious could tell me, I knew that he had a point Seth did leave me but it probably wasn't his fault, he was probably pushed forward by the others.

**Do they know what they're going to do with you?**

Yes.

**They're going to beat you within an inch of your life and then dump you in a hole where no one will find you.**

You're cheery aren't you?

**I'm trying to help you.**

Balls to ya, you're a piece of shit.

**Call me what you like, you know I'm right.**

I sigh inwardly. I knew it I knew what was coming next even though I tried to tell myself that it wasn't. Rolling on my side, feeling my body creak with weakness and pain I laid there unable to do anything.

* * *

They announced their arrival by slamming the lights on overhead in my solitary cell. My reaction was predictable, I let out a blood-curling scream, it was painful it was like coming out of the hole again but worse, the lights were more confined and them seemed to be glaring more angrily. I curled up into a ball ignoring my muscles screaming at me. I fell over landing on my numbed leg so for once I was glad for no pain. The door was flung open and in came three men all holding long bludgeons. I tensed my muscles bracing myself for what was to come.

They came down like rain, falling one after the other and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My teeth chattered in my head and nearly bit off my tongue when a bludgeon hit a nerve. It felt like I was being struck by metal pipes rather than usual plastic. I tightened my muscles which wasn't the best thing mind you as the pain vibrated within the tightened muscles causing more bruising.

Finally the bludgeons stopped falling and I relaxed allowing my body to slump to the ground. My breaths came out in ragged pants and my muscles continued to wail in intense pain. A final paroxysmal shuddered through my body before I lost conscious.

* * *

When I woke the lights were turned off again, I tensed automatically remembering the pain of the sudden brightness like I was in the middle of an explosion. I shuddered, feeling a chill run through my spine. I waited for my conscious to say something snarky like _I told you so_, but nothing which I found strangely odd since after something horrible had happen to me my conscious would usually perk up about something that would dampen my spirit. The door opened and I immediately tried to shrink back but ended up tripping over my bound feet falling over face flat. Zavala gave a dry laugh at my attempts.

"Can't see why Scofield picked you," said Zavala nastily, "can't even escape from a basic cell."

I didn't answer.

"Even though I would like to see you brought to your knees even more, you have been freed."

My ears immediately perked up at the word: free.

"Paid your bail," Zavala said looking at me as if I was an insect. "Fifty thousand dollar."

My jaw dropped and I looked up at him to make sure he was telling the truth – he was. I tried to get my head around that number but my head still throbbed slightly from the beating I had taken. In came two guards each grabbed one of my arms and literally dragged me out of the cell. I didn't struggle, it hurt too much.

Up a flight of stairs and past rambunctious inmates I was paraded through the cell block and towards the front foyer of the prison. There were desks on either side and standing in the middle with hands on hips was Gretchen Morgan. I gapped at her unable to get anything out of my mouth but it was apparent that I didn't need to. As soon as she saw me she took three simple long strides and yanked me out of the guards' grip all while handing Zavala a thick package no doubt extra payment to keep his mouth shut. When I finally found my voice I was pulled out of the door before I was able to get one word out and shoved into an open black van.

Inside the van the rope bonds were cut and metal cuffs were placed on my ankles and wrists in their place. I just laid there, still exhausted from the beating, Gretchen, who was of course seated, regarded me with her cold eyes looking at me the way Zavala did when he spoke to me except Gretchen's stare was more intimidating. There was a sudden ring and it startled me forcing the guards in the van to hold me down as my body gave an involuntary jump. Gretchen took out her phone and listened to what the caller had to say. She nodded and muttered a few words that I of course didn't catch, finally she handed the phone over to the nearest guard who gave it to me.

"You failed."

The voice was emotionless like before and I knew it was the man who had 'hired' me without my notice.

"Took you two and a half weeks for you to complete your job."

I raised an eyebrow wanting to say something around the line of _really? Only two weeks? _But I remained silent.

"Due to your incompetence you are going to be traded for a familiar person."

**Incompetence?**

Shut up.

**I'm just saying.**

I honestly had enough of what my conscious was saying.

"What person?" I asked.

The man on the phone didn't answer and I decided to take another shot.

"What about the Detector on my wrist?"

"To be discussed in the future."

His answer made my heart sink, that meant that I was still supposed to deal with them this wasn't over. However I couldn't help but grit my teeth in anger feeling my eyes narrow in on Gretchen who wasn't paying attention.


	26. Chapter 26

The van weaved through the streets for about two hours before we came to the exchange destination, the cuffs were unlocked and just as I was ready to declare freedom two guys pressed up against me on either side. No doubt they were armed with guns and I gave an inward sigh at my wishful thinking. The driver forced the van into an easy stop and Gretchen snapped her fingers. The door was open and I was pushed out followed close by the two agents and lastly Gretchen. She walked up to the driver's window and muttered a few quick words to him and he nodded.

**Ten points to guess what she's telling him.**

My heart sunk, she was talking to him about an escape route in case things went south. A hand roughly pushed me forward forcing me to stumble slightly nearly tripping on my own feet. I huffed and walked forward feeling the agent's feet clipping at my own heels.

I wondered what happened when Michael and the others escaped, where did they go? Obviously the person I has being exchanged for was James Whistler – why? I had no idea, honestly I never actually had a sit down and a serious talk with the guy but I was either being too busy getting thrown into chicken foot fights or just running around like a nut case.

The exchange place was a museum, named Museum of Antiques I could already guess what Michael was thinking when picking a location of exchange. After spending a lot of time around Michael, his thinking patterns never really changed except when the time called for it. However it was obvious that this Company didn't do a good job on looking up on its opponent.

We crossed the street and met up with two other men dressed in a black suit and between them were two people dressed in civvies. One was younger probably still in his teens while the other was female and seemed to be in her twenties.

"Let's go," Gretchen snapped impatiently, she shot the twenty-some year old woman a dark look but she held her group walking with her head high. I was pushed forward and I found myself walking beside the teenager.

"Are you Jason Buchanan?" he whispered in a low tone.

I was surprised that he knew my name but I didn't deny it and nodded.

"I'm LJ."

My eyes widened in surprise, so this was Lincoln's son the one that Lincoln had run all over the country trying to find and at some points free from imprisonment.

"Hey!" Gretchen shouted turning around to see the two of us talking the agent on my side slapped me upside the head making me see stars. LJ was ready to come to my aid but the agent on his side pressed the gun muzzle against his back. I held out my hand showing that continuing to come would be ill advised and a death sentence to us both. He faltered but did as I had signal – stop.

"Hurry up."

We continued to walk to the entrance, people giving us odd looks but didn't speak out against whatever they were thinking. Instead they walked a large circle around us and continued as quickly as possible. One of the agents opened the door and we walked inside.

* * *

Inside our shoes clacked against the polished floor, security guards were all over the place patrolling up and down while also standing with their hands in front ready for anything threatening. Gretchen was ready to walk right through when she did a double take a shocked expression plastered her face. I looked over her shoulder smiling to myself and giving the smallest of nods to Michael who was clear in sight with Lincoln on one side and James in the middle.

Only a few inches from the entrance were metal detectors and on either side were thick marble walls. So unless Gretchen had the ability to walk through walls the only way forward was through the detectors which had security guards on either side.

"Wait here," Gretchen ordered then motioned the three of us to follow she forced us through the metal detectors first then she went through. We walked to the back where Michael was waiting patiently Lincoln on the other hand seemed to have a bit of trouble with patience and James had his eyes on the woman.

"We're here," Gretchen announced, "two for the price of one, now hand _him_ over."

James stepped forward and so did LJ and myself. There was a pause and finally the three of us cross, Whistler taking the middle while Lincoln's son and I took the sides. Once everyone was where they were supposed to be Michael leaned over.

"Are you alright?"

"Where is Seth?"

"He's safe."

I had to take Michael's word for it for he was the only one here I know that saw him last alive.

**Ask him why he abandoned you.**

Shut up.

**Come on, I want to know.**

Quiet!

"Where are the coordinates James?" the twenty-some year old woman asked patiently, yet her voice wavered slightly.

"You going to side with _them _Sofia?"

Sofia rolled her eyes. "You don't have to make this any harder than it already is, the coordinates – now."

I didn't know what this coordinate business was about nor was I totally sure that I actually wanted to know. I just wanted to get out of here and find some place to lay low.

"Last chance," Gretchen piped up, her tone suggested that someone give her a straight answer or else no one's going to walk out of here alive. "Coordinates Whistler, _now_."

James side glanced Gretchen scowling then turned to Sofia and said, "They don't exist."

A silence of shock filled the air, Sofia looked at Whistler with wide eyes hoping that he was joshing her but his plain expression said that he wasn't. He was telling the truth.

"You _son of a bitch," _Sofia hissed.

Gretchen narrowed her eyes and Michael stared at her as if challenging her to make the first move. My conscious was already prodding me to run, run and never look back. But I didn't want to, I've run long enough and it was time for me to stop. Sofia huffed and started to walk away, no one stopped her and Whistler turned to Gretchen as if he knew what she was going to do next.

**What about running away from gun fights?**

That…yeah I can still do that.

Michael knew and looked at me telling me again: trust me. I stayed and before I could get send him my answer he broke a window.

_RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

The alarm blared temporarily deafening me, people scattered as Gretchen's men open fired and security retaliated. Lincoln took out a gun and shot a couple times then ushered the three of us to the exit but Sofia got shot and LJ raced over to protect her from the flying bullets. I ducked behind a pillar just as bullets flew at my feet.

**Run.**

But Michael…

**Run. Now.**

I hated being a coward, seemed the only thing I was good at since the escape from Fox River. I peeked past the pillar to see Gretchen's agents easily taking out security.

I don't know what to do.

**Run.**

But what about them?

**They'll contact you trust me.**

But.

**Trust me.**

My conscious was starting to sound like Michael, I looked to see Michael hiding the in the exit doorway along with several other people. More sirens erupted and I knew that it was the police. I looked back at Michael and he motioned to the door behind him. Without thinking I ran to the exit, gave him a pitiful look and then ran.

* * *

As soon as I got outside I immediately slipped into perfect, law abiding, citizen persona. Surprisingly it worked and I managed to duck into an alleyway. My conscious tried to get my attention but I ignored it until I found what I was looking for. A ladder. I scurried up it as fast as possible while not losing my balance and falling to my death. Once I was up on the first platform I relaxed slightly seeing that the windows were nailed shut and the door was chained shut. I sighed.

**Are you going to listen to me?**

No.

**I suggest you should.**

Why? Everything you've said has been worthless except for maybe two moments.

**You trusted me and for the time being I want you to listen, so shut up.**

I did a double take but did as I was told.

**That thing has been on your arm for more than a couple weeks, the key is held by an unknown man who seems to have the world or at least this nation at the tip of his fingers. His connection is this Gretchen woman who has this cloak and dagger act along with her tagalongs who happens to be all trigger fingers. Think about our situation, nothing is able to get the Detector off except the key that was already proven by the grind stone in the key store and backed up by the unknown man's words. **

**He tells you that you need to watch Michael, yet I think he was counting on you getting caught so that you can truly get up close and personal since you didn't commit any crime in Panama. If you were caught on your American charge then you would be sent back to Fox River or some other prison like David and Brooke, not be kept in Sona. You get caught, but how? Who tipped you off? **

It was a trap, from the very beginning they were thinking of this, it was cleaver I had to admit but also very dangerous this would mean that I would have to find Gretchen, or even Michael who seems to know or has a better basic knowledge of this Company. The Company tipped me off and counted on me escaping with Michael and the others. They knew that they were going to use me as extra leverage for Michael to give up Whistler in case he ever backed down while LJ was dangled in front of Lincoln.

A dark expression took over and more thoughts entered my mind. They are everywhere, Mahone said so and since the former agent used to work for them I had to take his word. They were powerful, used any method including torture to get what they want – they didn't take 'no' as an answer. They were at the top of the pyramid, controlling and pulling the strings at the highest point of hierarchy in the whole damn country.

I had to find them.

* * *

A/N: _Thank you to all who read, reviewed, faved, and alerted especially to those who continued to support **From Here to There **when I finally came back. Special thanks to Shapeshifting Tango. Will be posting the first chapter of Season 4 called **Confronting Instincts **in a couple of weeks once school dies down a little, I plan on wrapping the whole series up. Spitfire47_


End file.
